


两只猫科动物的故事

by Marmotte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmotte/pseuds/Marmotte
Summary: 一个平淡无奇的爱情故事，一大一小两只猫在一起打滚。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Minerva McGonagall
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. 一个拙劣的表白

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：一个伏地魔已经被完全消灭的世界，没有战争，巫师界处于“战后状态”，类似于二战结束后，一切都是平淡无聊的上学时光。主角不需要去通关打BOSS，没有人死掉，就是吃吃喝喝谈谈恋爱，顺便搞点群众运动啥的。以及麦格教授年龄改动。  
> 另：处女作，求轻拍。

米勒娃·麦格还记得她第一次遇见赫敏·格兰杰的时候。那是十年前的事情了，那时候她才11岁，对魔法世界一无所知。每一个收到录取通知书的麻瓜孩子都会有一名教授亲自前往拜访他们的监护人，因为解释魔法世界的存在实在是一件必须当面完成的事情，今年麦格就分配到了赫敏。

她按照通知书上写的时间来到了格兰杰家附近。一切都将按照麻瓜世界的方式进行，麦格可不是那些傲慢的马尔福们，尽管她也出生在一个历史悠久的巫师家族里，但她对麻瓜世界了解得很。事实上，她在伦敦郊区的私宅就在麻瓜街区里，每年暑假她都会去住上一个多月。

一只花斑猫在树荫下漫步，面无表情地瞥着路牌。麦格的路痴不是一天两天了，她可不想拜访错人。又仔细确认了一遍门口铜牌上刻着的“格兰杰”字样，花斑猫看了看四下无人，抖了抖毛，一个身穿深绿色巫师长袍的30岁上下的女人出现在花斑猫的位置上。麦格没打算穿麻瓜衣服，尽管穿着麻瓜的衣服行动会方便一些，她就不需要变成猫走过来了，但是拜访麻瓜新生她一般都选择穿正式的巫师长袍以表明身份。

礼貌地敲了三声门，麦格听见里面传来细碎的脚步声，然后门开了。一个一头栗色乱发的小女孩开的门，后面跟着她的父母。

“你好，我是米勒娃·麦格，霍格沃茨学校的副校长，很高兴见到你，格兰杰小姐。”麦格温和地自我介绍，伸出了右手。

“你好，麦格教授，我是赫敏·格兰杰，很高兴见到你，这是我的父母。”赫敏露出了灿烂的笑容，大声回答道，同时也伸出了右手和麦格握了握。小赫敏的手温暖湿润，看起来因为紧张出了一些手汗。

她的栗色乱发明显遗传自父亲，灿烂的笑容则是遗传自母亲。以麦格的经验，这一定是一个聪明好学的孩子，和她小时候一样，不同的是，出生在麻瓜家庭的赫敏更加热情活泼，而麦格出生在一个严谨的巫师家族，从小就练就了不苟言笑的习惯。

“你好，麦格教授，请进来吧！”赫敏的母亲回答了，并做了一个邀请的手势。

麦格端着茶杯开始介绍巫师世界和霍格沃茨，赫敏的父母都是牙医，但是对未知事物的包容度极高。听完麦格的讲述之后他们对看一眼，礼貌地请求麦格做出一些小小的证明，在麦格教授把茶杯变成了一朵小雏菊送给满脸惊喜的小赫敏之后，他们几乎立刻就同意了入学邀请。

* * *

一晃四年多就过去了，赫敏的个头已经超过了麦格胸口，俨然完全适应了魔法生活，成为除了占卜课特里劳妮教授之外所有老师最喜爱的学生，就连一贯刻薄的西弗勒斯·斯内普都忍不住在教师休息室称赞她的聪慧与勤奋，当然，是以他刻薄的方式。

“哼，波特先生脑袋里的鼻涕哪怕能换成格兰杰小姐十分之一的脑子也不至于把安眠剂做成了炸药。”

麦格眨眨眼睛，“哦我想哈利还是遗传了一些莉莉的成分，只不过需要一些合适的引导。”

斯内普仿佛想起了什么，鼻孔里哼了一声不再说话。麦格悄悄地微笑了一下，能怼到冷冰冰的魔药学教授是麦格的乐趣之一，她继续看赫敏的论文。下午就要上课的作业她拖到了中午才看，这点每次都要被斯内普教授嘲讽一番，但是，拖延症又不是自己的错！这是遗传的！麦格感到愤愤不平，她的拖延症是霍格沃茨教授们都知道的事情，不过她一直小心地不让学生发现，所以只好在教师休息室赶工批作业。

赫敏的论文仍然是很完美，非常全面地解释了非生命体到生命体变形的要点和禁忌，甚至引申到了一些高年级才学到的阿尼玛格斯的知识，看得麦格频频点头。不过看到最后一页的时候麦格发现论文后面多了几行字：“亲爱的麦格教授，我有一些问题想咨询您，请问您什么时间比较方便？赫敏·格兰杰”麦格盯着这几行字沉思了起来，这几行字用了一种比较高级的保密魔咒，只有施咒者规定的人可以看到，也就是说赫敏不想让这个文字被其他人看到。所以这不会是课程的问题，很大概率是个人的事情，格兰芬多学院院长有义务帮助学生处理一些私人问题，更何况赫敏是麦格近些年最欣赏的学生。

麦格也用了同样的魔咒在最后面写了“今晚8：00，在我办公室。” 她只顾着沉思没有注意到远处的斯内普教授瞥了她一眼，认出了她正在施放的魔咒。

下午上课的时候麦格把作业发了回去，她看见赫敏拿到作业后迅速翻到了最后一页，然后明显的如释重负。旁边哈利和罗恩则是抢过赫敏的作业惊叹她写的页数和得到的分数。

晚上八点整的时候，门外响起了轻轻的敲门声，“请进“，赫敏略带紧张地走了进来。麦格尽量摆出温和的表情，从办公桌挪到了沙发上，让赫敏也坐在沙发上，给她递了一杯热茶。”有什么事情吗，格兰杰小姐？你的保密咒用的很好，我记得这是七年级的内容。“

”是的，麦格教授，我有一些在图书馆没有查到的资料想要请教您。“赫敏的声音中透着一丝紧张。”我想问问您，巫师界对于男女同性恋的看法，我在图书馆查到的资料都是古代，很少有现代的案例。“赫敏语速飞快的说着，紧紧抓着茶杯，眼睛盯着麦格的下巴。

有意思。麦格表面不动声色，心中暗想，和我年轻时候一模一样，性取向都是一样的。沉吟了一下，麦格开口：”巫师界比起麻瓜来说，思想比较保守，相信你也发现了，尤其是在一些古老的纯血巫师家族里，同性之间的恋情往往不被允许，但是在混血和麻瓜出身的巫师中，也有一些同性伴侣。不过总的来讲，在巫师界这仍然是一件敏感的事情，据我所知，只有很少的人能够公开表明自己的取向。“

赫敏的表情变得凝重了一些。

”不过，最近这些年，受到麻瓜界的影响，越来越多的年轻同性恋巫师伴侣决定公开他们的恋情，我的朋友中就有这样的伴侣，他们的生活很美好。虽然会遇到一些来自纯种巫师家族的歧视，不过这对他们来说是可以克服的困难。“麦格喝了口茶继续说道。

赫敏问：”那么巫师界中同性恋人口的比例和麻瓜有区别吗？“

”没有人对此有过研究，这个领域巫师界还是一片空白。不过就我的个人经验，应该是差不多的比例。如果你感兴趣，可以去调查一下，我知道一本巫师社会学的杂志可以匿名发表这类文章，如果你同意的话，我可以帮你修改文章。“

”真的吗？谢谢麦格教授！“赫敏的眼睛亮了起来。

”我现在比较好奇的是，可能有些冒犯，你是如何发现自己这方面的倾向？不好意思，我假设你会对这个问题感兴趣是出于自身的原因。“

赫敏的脸刷一下红了，从没有见她这么窘迫，遇见不会的问题都没有这么紧张。”我，我发现自己喜欢上了一个人，她是女人。“

”根据麻瓜界的研究，同性恋的倾向需要有爱和性两方面的吸引才可以确认，有时候可能只是一种同伴依恋，你觉得她对你有这两方面的吸引力吗？“麦格尽量温和冷静的问，以免这个年轻的女孩儿过于尴尬。

”嗯，有……我觉得应该不是同伴依恋，她……不是我的同伴。“赫敏抬头看了麦格一眼，露出了一个浅浅的局促的微笑，脸上出现了两个小小的酒窝。  
年轻女孩儿的笑容让麦格心里一热，不由得提醒自己”这是学生，不要多想“。用喝茶掩饰了尴尬。

“能够认识到自己是很好的事情，格兰杰小姐。没必要因此而烦恼，毕竟时代不一样了，必须得承认，在你这个年龄，我也有过类似的烦恼。”麦格清了清喉咙，决定向赫敏坦诚。

年轻姑娘的脸都亮了起来，露出了一个混合着惊讶和如释重负的大大的笑容。麦格感觉到自己已经沉寂很久的少女心都被挑逗了起来，这个热切的眼神和笑容中代表的含义她再清楚不过毕竟她也有过青春期。只是，麦格绝不允许师生恋的发生，这对赫敏不公平，也超过了自己能处理的范畴。把心中的火苗压下去，麦格拿出羊皮纸，写了几行字交给赫敏，“禁书区有几本参考书你也许用得上，去看看吧。”

赫敏接过纸条一看，是进入禁书区的批准以及几个书名：《变态巫师的历史》、《女巫秘密集会的真相》、《麻瓜研究（十）》。

“好了，时间不早了，格兰杰小姐，你该去休息了。”麦格教授决定逐客，虽然她其实很想和年轻姑娘多呆上一会儿，但是为了避免自己进入一个过于复杂的状况，她还是决定做些明智的选择。

赫敏的眼神里透着失望，但还是有礼貌地站起来，“谢谢麦格教授，晚安！”赫敏几乎是蹦着快步走出了麦格的办公室，可以看出方向是图书馆。

麦格独自坐在沙发上，喝完了剩下的茶。虽然以巫师的寿命标准，她还算是青年才俊，可是她早已不再是青春期的怀春少女，对于自己内心的悸动还是有坐视不理的理性的。可是，这次好像不太一样。沉思了一会儿，麦格从壁炉旁边抓起了一把飞路粉扔进去，喊了一声“阿不思！”

没几秒钟，那个戴着紫色睡帽的白胡子老巫师在壁炉中露出了脑袋，”晚上好，来块柠檬糖吧，孩子。“麦格在心里叹了口气，如果世界上真的有圣诞老人，那一定是阿不思的模样。不过无论如何，他仍然是霍格沃茨的很多巫师最信任的人，更何况，他们俩共享一个秘密。

”阿不思，我想跟你谈谈，你现在有时间吗？“接过了阿不思手里的柠檬糖顺手放在桌子上，麦格略带犹豫地说。阿不思邓布利多上一次看见这个果断干练的变形学教授露出这种表情还是13年前他们把幸存的小哈利放到德思礼家门口的时候，有意思。

”我的办公室随时为你敞开，来吧我的孩子，我准备了热巧克力，正适合这样阴郁的夜晚。“

”阿不思，我已经34岁了，早就过了喝热巧克力的年纪。“略带不满地嘟囔着，麦格起身抓起了一把飞路粉。

“好的，我还有黄油啤酒，我的女士。“邓布利多笑着消失了。麦格把飞路粉扔进壁炉，喊了一声”校长办公室“然后踏了进去。

坐进了校长办公室宽大舒适的座椅，拿着加热过的黄油啤酒啜了一口，麦格在脑子里想如何跟校长说这件事情，嗨校长，我空窗多年然后突然看上了一个15岁的小女孩，她还是我的学生？不不不，这听起来太像变态了。麦格有点后悔过来了。

挥了挥手，邓布利多盯着麦格教授的眼睛看，神色有些揶揄。”我的孩子，你想跟我说些什么？这里有静音咒，墙上的肖像画听不见我们的谈话。“

心里赞叹了一下阿不思的贴心，他永远这样，能看透人心。又喝了一口啤酒，麦格深吸一口气还是决定开口了。

”今天，格兰杰小姐来找我了。“

”哈，格兰芬多的万事通小姐，她去年把所有选修课都学了一遍的行为我还记忆犹新，从我来到这所学校到现在五十多年了，只有两个学生做到了这一点，上一个人是汤姆。“

”不过她这次找我不是来说学习的事情。“

”哦？那是什么？她的朋友们也无法解决的问题？“

”她……她跟我很像。“

”是的，她跟你上学时候很像，聪明勤奋、野心勃勃，比你那时候要更有活力一些，你一直都板着脸。不过，我猜你想说的不是这个方面。“

”你知道我想说什么。她对我表现出了非同寻常的热情。“

”青春期的孩子对身边的权威人士，比如老师，产生仰慕是件很正常的事情，我想我们的教师资格考试你应该记得很清楚，我的变形学教授。所以你困扰的并不是这个。“邓布利多淡蓝色的眼睛透过半月形的镜片看着麦格，脸色变得严肃了一些，让麦格感到自己回到了20年前，自己还是个青春期的少女，跟校长说话时候的窘迫和不安，麦格忍不住扭动了一下。

感受到了麦格的紧张，邓布利多的神情突然放松了很多，眼神也变得柔和，吃了一粒柠檬糖。”没关系，我的孩子，跟我说说发生了什么吧。“

麦格又喝了一口黄油啤酒，盯着邓布利多的胡子，”我也发现自己，深深地被这个年轻的姑娘吸引，甚至超过了我曾经对露西的感情。“露西是麦格的前女友，活泼热情的法国女孩儿，不过是个麻瓜，因为难以向她表明自己的巫师身份而选择分手，不过那也都是4年前的事情了。

”她的热忱、坚定和野心都是我没有的品质，让我看到她的未来充满光明。她看向我的眼神如此热切，让我难以不去回应。从她身上，我感到了久违的……真实感。我耗尽了自己的自制力才得以平静的和她讨论了一些性取向相关的学术问题，还给她推荐了阅读书目，允诺了未来的论文修改。“麦格低头看着手里的柠檬糖。”我已经很多年没有这样的感觉，但是，这是个15岁的孩子，她根本不知道自己在做什么，虽然她很聪明、博学，但是在这个领域她毫无经验，稚嫩而好奇，我很担心我们的相处。我知道按照教师守则，我……什么也不应该做。但是……“

”米勒娃，我的孩子。我觉得格兰杰小姐的聪慧程度比你认为的要更高一些，也更早熟一些。毫无疑问她知道自己在做什么。她不像你出生在古老严格的纯种巫师家族，她的父母、她的麻瓜社会让她在这个年龄有着比你十五岁时更多的社会经验和见识。不过无论如何，一个成年的教师是不应该和一个未成年人产生恋爱关系的，这是一件不公平的事情，也……不利于她在学校里的社交。两三年并不是很长的时光，至少对我这样的老人家来说。我相信以你的冷静与克制，是可以让你们的关系在这几年中维持在正常的状态。也许她会爱上她的同龄人，这也是你必须接受的。不过，我对格兰杰小姐的专情与智慧很有信心，她会明白你的选择。“

“还有，你可能已经忘记你青春期的时候了，但是，相信我，一个十五岁的姑娘遇到人生困惑是绝不会先去找她的老师询问的，韦斯莱先生对巫师界的情况是非常了解的，完全足以给格兰杰小姐提供足够的资讯，所以我想，她来找你的目的并不是为了寻求帮助，而是一种青春期孩子的冒进。我甚至有理由猜测，这是波特先生的主意。虽然格兰杰小姐看起来像一个典型的拉文克劳，但是她的内在可是一头实实在在的小狮子，像你一样。”

麦格想起来最近一礼拜上课的时候，哈利和罗恩总是凑在一起窃窃私语挤眉弄眼，有时候还用胳膊肘碰赫敏一下。不过他们平时也经常叽叽咕咕，所以麦格没有太放在心上。现在回想起来，确实有些形迹可疑。想到这里，麦格不禁有些担心自己的小秘密，抬头看着邓布利多，正要说出自己的顾虑，邓布利多已经先开口了，“没关系，我相信孩子们，他们不会出卖自己的朋友。而且，也许巫师界是时候做出一些改变了。还记得格兰杰小姐的SPEW吗？”

“哈哈，“想起赫敏的家养小精灵保护协会，麦格教授不禁笑了起来，这是个善良、敏感、行动力很强的年轻人。”当然，我还是会员呢。“

”家养小精灵受到魔法契约的约束，为巫师服务了数千年，也许有人提出过异议，但是都没能付诸实践，麻瓜出身的巫师也很快接受了这个情况，甚至很乐于接受家养小精灵的服务，只有格兰杰小姐真心地希望家养小精灵可以获得属于自己的生命与自由，而不是附属在一个家族里，被当做奴隶一样对待。“

”也许她可以成为第一个麻瓜出身的魔法部部长，也是最年轻的部长，她有这个潜质。“


	2. 巫师活动家

自从那次会面以后，麦格上课时偶尔会对赫敏他们三人在的角落多看一眼，那个年轻姑娘一如既往地认真听课，倒是她的两个朋友遭了殃，被麦格抓到几次交头接耳，刚正不阿地给自己的学院扣了10分后，麦格教授决定还是专心上课比较好，不然到了学期末惨淡的学院分数又要接受斯内普火力全开的嘲讽。

几周之后，麦格又一次在赫敏的作业最后看到了几行字：“亲爱的麦格教授，我的研究有了一些新进展，可以和您分享一下吗？赫敏·格兰杰”。麦格微微一笑，在后面写上了“今天晚上7：00，在我办公室”。

晚餐之后麦格去厨房找那些激动的小精灵要了两杯热巧克力，虽然赫敏已经被允许饮用低度啤酒了，不过麦格觉得还是热巧克力更适合一些。

7点钟赫敏准时敲响了门，抱着一大摞书，有几本是麻瓜书籍。放下这摞书，赫敏就开始滔滔不绝地和麦格分享起了她这两周的心得，麦格没有打断她，尽管其中的大部分内容她早已知道。

“格兰杰小姐，看起来你已经对这一领域有了一定了解，那么我是否可以期待两周之后你的一篇题目为’英国巫师同性恋的历史‘的小文章呢？不少于8英寸长。”麦格教授挤了挤眼睛。“我想有些问题你可以去请教宾斯教授，他不会泄露你的任何秘密，要知道，他的年龄和这所学校的历史一样长。”

麦格已经可以想象宾斯教授受到的惊吓了，有好几十年没有学生会课后找他问问题了吧。

“呃，宾斯教授……”赫敏有些犹豫。

“你可以下课之后直接跟他约时间，他的办公室你一定没去过吧，很值得参观一下。”梅林在上，愿宾斯教授的办公室门锁没有生锈。

看着赫敏一脸纠结的表情，麦格忍不住笑出了声，这对于一向严肃的她可不容易，赫敏受到她的影响，也笑了出来。

“没关系的，我上学的时候也没敢去找过宾斯教授，后来留校做了老师，有一次宾斯教授忘记了开会时间，我去他办公室找他，才第一次进他办公室，多的可不能跟你说了，说出来就没有惊喜了。”

两周之后，赫敏准时带着8英寸长的论文出现了。

“你去找宾斯教授了吗？”麦格微笑着问。

一提起宾斯教授，赫敏露出了奇特的神情，“上周上完魔法史我就去跟宾斯教授约时间，他很惊讶，不过还是跟我约了周五晚上7点钟，我去他的办公室敲门敲了很久都没有人回应，然后宾斯教授自己从门上飘了出来，吓我一大跳！他说让我试试阿拉霍洞开，因为门锁自从二百年前被不小心反锁上了以后就再也没有打开过了。他说十几年前有人用阿拉霍洞开打开过一次，关上以后门锁又恢复了原状。我就用魔杖施了法术，门果然开了。”

“哈哈，跟我当年进去的方法一模一样！”麦格开心地咯咯笑起来。

“然后我整个人都被惊呆了，宾斯教授的办公室简直是活着的历史，一切都跟我在《霍格沃茨一段校史》里看到的建校时候的教师办公室插画一模一样，就好像那张插画是拍的照片一样。宾斯教授告诉我那张插画确实是照着他的办公室画的，画完不久他就去世了，所以办公室一直保持着原状。”

“麦格教授，你知道吗，我进去都不敢坐！简直跟穿越了一样！就连桌子上放着的学生作业都是一千年前的！我怎么早点没有拜访过宾斯教授！”赫敏兀自激动着，没有注意到麦格教授看向她的眼神。

“我就知道你会喜欢，那么，你跟宾斯教授讨论了什么呢？”

这一下子把赫敏从激动中拉了回来，变得……更激动了。赫敏凑进了一些，小声说：“教授，宾斯教授告诉我了一个秘密，他说格兰芬多和斯莱特林……他们，他们是同性恋人！！”

麦格教授再次露出了笑容，“这正是我想让你知道的。这段历史任何书上都没有写过，除了梅林，也许只有校长和宾斯教授知道了，当然，宾斯教授其实告诉了所有向他请教霍格沃茨同性恋史的人，不过据我所知，只有两人。”

赫敏的嘴都张大了，眼睛瞪得像铜铃。

“我好像知道了一个了不得的秘密。”

“是的，要记得保密。”麦格故作严肃地说。

自那以后，赫敏开始积极地研究，大约每两三周左右来找麦格交一次作业，讨论一些最新的进展，虽然巫师界的资料不多，但是麻瓜界的资料也够赫敏研究了。为此，赫敏专门在圣诞节回家的时候订阅了几本麻瓜界的社会学杂志，每个月由她的父母用猫头鹰寄给赫敏，这种钻研精神让麦格大为赞赏。

时间很快过去，日复一日的上课、批改作业，每隔几周和可爱的赫敏讨论一些“学术”问题。麦格很享受这样的生活，只有经历过战争的人才知道，平淡是多么幸福。

一天早上，麦格教授踏入大厅用早餐时明显感觉到氛围的不同，所有人都在交头接耳谈论一件事情，就连教师席都在骚动，很多人手里拿着一份传单在传阅，连霍奇教授都在和海格拿着一张传单热烈的讨论，斯内普教授虽然装作不感兴趣的样子，不过以麦格对他的了解，他现在一定正竖着耳朵一字不漏地听着呢。中间坐着的校长则是一脸慈祥的姨母笑，仿佛秋天准备收成的老农民。

看见麦格教授过来，弗立维教授一脸兴奋地打招呼；”早上好米勒娃！你是不是批改作业又来晚了，快来看，你错过太多了！”麦格教授正准备怒目相斥，虽然她的确是早上起来抓紧时间批改第一节课要发下去的作业，但是弗立维教授的声音实在是有点大了！ 不过她的目光很快被小个子魔咒学教授手里的传单吸引了，上面写着：

***************************************************

霍格沃茨彩虹协会

招募会员

性别性向不限

本协会旨在促进巫师界性向平等，欢迎所有人的加入！

Love is Love！

本周六下午2点，学生活动室现场报名（免会费）

***************************************************

哇！麦格教授不禁在心里赞叹，她一周前听赫敏提过巫师界需要这样一个协会，没想到才一周时间她就付诸行动了。

斯内普教授突然不怀好意地开口了，“米勒娃，你看起来一点也不惊讶的样子，莫非你知道了这是哪个学生搞出来的？”

哈，想让我难堪可不容易，“事实上，我确实听到了一些风声，毕竟这是很典型的格兰芬多式行为，不过亲爱的Severus，你周六去现场报名的时候不就一切真相大白了吗？。”

斯内普教授翻了个大大的白眼，低声说道：”我可不是阿不思，我对这种孩子们的把戏不感兴趣。”斯内普似乎话中有话，不过作为间谍大师，他知道些什么也不奇怪，麦格并不在意。

周六下午一点半开始，霍格沃茨主楼六楼的走廊突然变得很热闹，多了很多“无意中”路过的学生。有的学生互相尴尬地打招呼，“呃，嗨，我要去天文塔楼，正好路过……”“我去给家里寄封信，正好路过……”。

学生活动室的们敞开着，里面已经坐了七八个人，有赫敏、哈利、罗恩、双胞胎、魁地奇队长安娜、还有拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇的两个学生，不过没有斯莱特林，毕竟斯莱特林的学生大都来自纯血的巫师家族。两点钟一到，赫敏走出活动室的门，冲着外面喊：“嘿！想来的都进来吧！不要在走廊里乱晃了！”一群人尴尬地笑笑，鱼贯而入，互相好奇地打量着彼此，然后，更多的目光射向了哈利和罗恩，不过大家都很有默契地没有说话。

差不多总共有二十多人了，“嗯哼。”赫敏清了一下嗓子，站在活动室中间一个凳子上，开始说话了。“首先，我宣布一下，我是这个协会的发起人之一和暂时的会长，所以我要先说明一下协会的一些约定，这些约定是我们几个发起人共同确定的，第一：我们协会不论什么性取向都可以参加，欢迎异性恋参与；第二，不可以询问别人的性取向，不可以帮别人出柜，这是个人隐私。不过，我知道你们很好奇，因为我们这里站着一个名人，哈利是直的，给哈利写情书的女孩儿们可以放心了。听着，我是lesbian，而哈利之所以在这里，是因为……”赫敏不得不压住下面一阵阵的惊呼和口哨声。

哈利此时插话说：“我之所以站在这里，是因为我要支持我最好的朋友，赫敏·格兰杰，以及所有同性恋的男女巫师。”

“我！我也是！”罗恩涨红了脸，赶紧插进一句话，引发一片哄笑。

“是的，就是这样。不光哈利，这里有很多人正是出于支持自己的朋友而来的。”赫敏提高了音量，“我们成立这个协会是为了让更多的巫师意识到同性之间的恋情是非常正常的事，据我所知同性恋在麻瓜的世界已经是很平常的事情，”说到这里下面一些麻瓜出身的学生大声表示赞同，“但是在巫师界，同性恋人之间关系还难以得到大众以及魔法部的承认，这正是我们需要争取的！我们未来计划做一系列宣传册普及同性恋的相关知识”。

听到知识两个字下面传出一片哀嚎，一个赫奇帕奇六年级的男生大声说道“哦不，不要再让我们看书写论文了！我是来找男人的！”格兰芬多的几个人则是一阵大笑，赫敏无视下面的哀嚎声，继续说道：“我们还可以在预言家日报投稿、甚至排演一些话剧，不过这些都是后话了，今天主要是我们的会员互相认识一下，我准备了黄油啤酒和零食。皮拉科，你只能喝热巧克力。”赫敏还不忘提醒在场唯一一名低年级学生。

零食和饮料拿上来以后，所有人围成了几个小圈开始热烈讨论起来，同时赫敏开始发放会员登记表和羽毛笔，大家边吃饼干边填着。

罗恩塞了满嘴的黄油曲奇之后突然想起来什么，远远地问赫敏：“嘿，赫敏，这些饼干和啤酒是谁出的钱？既然我们不需要交会费。”

赫敏还没有来得及回答，罗恩就被一左一右两只大型游走球夹住了，是他的双胞胎哥哥，“我们的小罗尼，”乔治说，“你怎么了，我们可是本协会的赞助商。”弗雷德接上乔治的话。

罗恩羞愤的挣脱开他们，“嘿你们哪里来的钱？你们不能用哈利的钱来当自己的赞助！”哈利去年把三强争霸赛的奖金1000加隆送给了双胞胎兄弟作为开商店的本钱。

双胞胎对看一眼，爆发出巨大的笑声，

“哈哈哈哈哈亲爱的小罗尼”

“你还不知道我们的笑话商店已经开始盈利了吧？”

“获得了巨大的成功”

“史无前例”

“绝对的”

“看在你是我们亲兄弟的份上”

“特许你免费试用我们的新产品”

说着乔治（或者弗雷德,who cares）掏出一个帽子一样的东西就要往罗恩头上戴，可是多年与双胞胎哥哥相处的经验已经让罗恩练就了堪比找球手的敏捷（当然，只有躲避自己哥哥们的时候有效）。罗恩一个转身，赫敏正好听见这边的喧哗过来看看，结果这个帽子就扣在了赫敏头上。

“啊哦……”双胞胎对看一眼就要逃跑，不过赫敏可不是好对付的，女王气场全开，“站住！！”

随着怒吼，赫敏的头发也开始疯涨，原本赫敏是一头栗色的及肩乱发，这一下子直接长到了脚后跟，而且……更乱了…………。

现在所有人的注意力都被吸引了，尽管格兰芬多的学生在休息室已经看过太多双胞胎兄弟的恶作剧，不过这种事情嘛，实在是百看不厌。

赫敏的语调中藏着怒火，尽力冷静的问：“持续多长时间？有没有解药？”

“呃，因为是还在研发中心的玩具……”

“所以没有解药……”

边说两人边往哈利身后躲，而我们的救世主先生已经乐不可支，和同为魁地奇队员的安娜讨论赫敏适合什么样的发型了，他们在兔耳朵的造型和斗篷之间争论不休。

“不过！”乔治赶忙补充道。

“我们测试时的最长有效期只有48小时！”

赫敏已经开始咆哮了，“两天！！你要我顶着这么多头发整整两天！！！！！！！”

“呃，顺便一提，虽然我想你应该知道的……魔法导致的生发剪掉是没用的……”弗雷德不怕死地在哈利身后加了一句。

“兄弟你想被一个女人的头发缠到窒息吗！！”乔治开始掐弗雷德的脖子了。

最后，赫敏还是（板着脸）成功地收集了所有人的登记材料，约定了下次聚会在两周以后，不过所有人都憋着笑，慑于赫敏的淫威不敢发作，说实话，赫敏这身造型活像一头公狮。

晚饭时赫敏没有出现，不过今天下午的集会以及那个“小插曲”已经迅速传遍了整个学校，比哈利·女友如云的男孩·波特的绯闻传播速度还要快。就连沉默的斯莱特林长桌上都有和其他院系关系比较好的赞比尼给大家转述下午的集会。马尔福已经在为可怜的赫敏·莴苣公主·格兰杰起新外号了。

只是缺了主角。如果有人再细心一点的话，比如我们伟大的魔药大师，就会发现教师席也缺了一个人。

* * *

麦格教授的办公室里。

“教授，事情的经过就是这样的，我是想问一下，您知不知道什么魔咒可以……解决这个问题。我没办法这样去图书馆……”赫敏已经快哭出来了，这个年龄的孩子正是最重视外貌的时候

麦格注意到，在周末，高年级的学生们已经开始不穿宽大的巫师袍，改穿更加显露身材的麻瓜服饰去霍格莫德闲逛，而霍格莫德也新开了一家麻瓜服饰店，生意非常火爆。不过，对于年轻姑娘此刻的问题，麦格也忍俊不禁。她微笑着回答：“韦斯莱兄弟的变形术和魔咒学都是很优秀的，这是个很完美的生发魔咒，而且被存储在了一个普通物品上，其实门钥匙用的也是类似的原理。恰好，我知道一个解决方案。”

“不过，这需要斯内普教授的帮忙，还有你的一缕头发。我猜你不打算让他看到你现在的样子，所以我会带着你的头发去找他。”说着麦格教授从办公桌上拿出了小刀，走向了赫敏。

赫敏配合地转过身，麦格轻轻捡起一缕发丝，很注意不把女孩儿拉疼，用小刀割下了一段。气氛突然有点尴尬，谁也不说话。麦格不是容易让人亲近的人，她习惯和人保持距离，这可能是她的母亲留给她的家教导致，所以她很少和别人离这么近。她很快拉远了距离走回到桌子边上，把小刀放回笔筒，“你就在这里等我一下，晚餐应该已经结束了，等一下处理完这些事情我叫家养小精灵送些吃的过来。”

赫敏好像才从梦中醒过来一样问“教授，是复方汤剂吗？”

麦格教授赞赏地笑了，“很接近了，不过复方汤剂对本人是无效的。这是一种和复方汤剂很像的魔药，可以让使用者回到自己的正常状态一段时间，可以说是复方汤剂的解药，所以韦斯莱兄弟的变形魔咒就可以解除一段时间了。不过药效过了还是会回来的。”

说着麦格教授走出了办公室，斯内普的壁炉只对校长办公室开了飞路网，所以她只能登门拜访了，希望他已经用完晚餐了。

刚刚走进地下一层的走廊，就远远看见斯内普从对面的楼梯走下来，看起来是刚吃完晚餐。

“晚上好，西弗勒斯。”

“晚上好，米勒娃，原来你和你最喜爱的学生错过了晚餐是为了等我。”斯内普嘴角勾起一个假笑。

“停止你的嘲讽，我们进去说。”麦格瞪着斯内普。

“如你所愿，女士。”斯内普说了口令，门口的小蛇吐着舌头打开了门锁。

“那么，我们的格兰芬多院长愿意屈尊光临寒舍是为了什么？根据一些传闻，我假设跟我们新晋的霍格沃茨彩虹协会会长有关系？”斯内普坐在了自己的椅子上，示意麦格坐另一把。

“Severus，你没猜错，正是为了这个，我知道一种魔药可以解决格兰杰小姐的困扰，所以来寻求你的帮助。”麦格一向是很坦率的。

“你是说反变形魔药？那是一剂非常复杂、一般只用于战争中的魔药，原材料也很昂贵，而你，就打算为了让一个16岁的小巨怪少被嘲笑两天而让我帮你做一剂？”

“是的，Severus，正是这样，青春期的孩子很敏感也很重视外表，同伴的嘲笑会构成很大压力，尤其是，在她刚刚完成了一件勇敢的事情之后。我作为院长有责任帮助她。”麦格义正严辞。

“哼。”斯内普发出一声不屑的冷哼，便不再愿意继续争论了，“欠我个人情，材料钱你付。”

“你在做危险的事，米勒娃。”走进操作间之前斯内普还是忍不住低声补充了一句。

冲着已经关上的门，麦格轻轻地说“我知道。“

一个钟头之后斯内普端着热腾腾的魔药出来了，放在烧杯里，很奇异，这是完全透明的魔药。

“头发。”魔药大师完全不愿意多说话。

麦格把赫敏的头发递过去，斯内普只拿出了其中的7根，一根一根放进去，最后一根放进去之后，魔药变成了栗色，和赫敏的发色一模一样。

“两天的量，4小时一次。”把魔药交给麦格，斯内普转身坐下开始看书，一副好走不送的样子，麦格无奈的摇摇头。

回到自己的办公室，看见赫敏已经开始吃饭了，“教授你回来了！我刚刚有点饿就叫了多比来帮忙送点吃的。我也顺便让他给你送了一点，实在抱歉让你没吃到晚饭，不知道是不是你喜欢吃的。”说实话，这么灿烂的笑容和这头乱发还真是配。

不过顾不上吃饭，麦格拿出手里的瓶子，“先把这个喝了吧，一次一口，管4小时，应该是有效的，本世纪最伟大的魔药大师亲手制作。”  
赫敏接过来，喝了一口，没一会儿头发就开始缩短、缩短、直到正常的尺寸。

“哇，太棒了！我简直不知道怎么感谢您才好！”赫敏放下魔药，伸开双臂拥抱了麦格教授。可是不习惯肢体接触的麦格吓得全身僵硬，一动也不敢动，只能任由赫敏抱着，好在这只是一个礼节性的拥抱，所以没有持续太久赫敏就松开了手臂。

麦格也坐下来准备吃这个迟到的晚餐。令人惊讶，都是自己的口味，沙拉里没有洋葱加了双倍奶酪，烤牛肉也是多加了胡椒，最后还有一份无糖布丁。看起来自己的饮食习惯已经被摸清楚了呢。

“教授，我是否需要当面向斯内普教授致谢？”赫敏有些犹豫。

“没关系，是我去拜托他的，不过如果你觉得过意不去，可以在魔药课后跟他口头致谢一下。我记得你们明天一早就有魔药课。”

“好的，教授。”

“我们还没时间好好谈谈你的协会呢，你的行动力总是让我惊叹。”

“因为我希望我和……”说到这里，赫敏抬头看着麦格，眼光灼灼，“我未来的爱人，可以堂堂正正地生活在一起，既然这个世界还做不到，那我就要创造一个新世界。

真好啊，年轻的格兰芬多，怒放的生命，试图涤荡世间一切不公。看着赫敏坚定而热切的眼睛，麦格已经想不起来自己年轻时是不是也有过一样的想法，不过那时候也没人顾得上这些，对抗伏地魔的战争是所有人的头等大事，其他一切都要往后放。和平年代真好，他们这一代人最美好的青春都消耗在了战争里，虽然自己才三十多岁，但是心态却快赶上邓布利多了，战争让她经历了太多。仅仅是她同年级的格兰芬多，就在战争中牺牲了三分之一，剩下的人还有很多一直都没办法完全从战争导致的创伤后遗症中走出来，也许包括她自己。幸好赫敏不用再经历这一切。


	3. 很多进展

自从那次感谢的拥抱以来，麦格发现赫敏在有意无意地拉近她们的肢体距离以创造更多的肢体接触。坐在沙发上讨论问题的时候，赫敏坐得是离她越来越近。而她们也会在说完正事之后闲聊一段时间。

有一次，也许是黄油啤酒喝多了吧，麦格竟然给赫敏讲了一晚上自己当年在格兰芬多魁地奇球队当击球手的事情，

“对啊，我当时是击球手，看不出来吧哈哈。哈利他爸爸是找球手，不过大我两个年级。我最遗憾的就是毕业前最后一场比赛惨败给了斯莱特林。”

所以麦格一直以来的愿望都是在魁地奇赛场上痛扁斯莱特林，才会在他们一年级的时候破格让哈利参加球队。

“好在波特先生这方面确实天赋异禀，遗传了詹姆的敏捷，这几年我们连续夺冠，每次赛季结束的时候Severus都躲着我走，哈哈，太爽了！”说起这些往事，麦格有点志得意满，脸色红润起来。

“你不知道，你们三年级的时候，哈利创下了最快结束比赛的记录时，Severus的脸有多黑！在走廊上都不愿意跟我打招呼，不过你们应该看不出来啦，他的脸平时也差不多那个样子哈哈哈。”

赫敏盯着比平时兴奋多了的变形术教授，似乎酒量……不太好？嗯，这真是太好了……。又给麦格倒了一杯黄油啤酒，赫敏慢慢靠近，几乎已经贴上去了，不过麦格沉浸在赢了斯莱特林的喜悦中，没有太在意。

“那今年呢，教授？今年的魁地奇比赛是什么情况？我对魁地奇不太懂。”

“今年，哼，安娜那个傻姑娘手气太差了，居然第一场比赛就抽到了对斯莱特林！”

“这有什么关系呢？”

于是麦格又花了点时间解释魁地奇比赛的出线规则，赫敏诱导着问题进一步深入，麦格直接扯了张羊皮纸给赫敏讲起了比赛的站位，分析了今年斯莱特林的队员配置和他们的可能安排，比上课的时候激动多了，她很少在学生面前显露这么真性情的一面。

突然，学校的钟声响起，是宵禁的声音，“糟糕，居然已经这么晚了！今天又是斯内普教授值班。”瞬间麦格的酒醒了，怎么会这样，说些陈年旧事说到了现在。不过现在的当务之急是把赫敏送回去，为了不让她扣分，只好自己送她回去了，但愿别碰见Severus，不然那家伙又有得说了！

走廊里空无一人，只有一些烛火摇曳，走在身边的赫敏突然拉了一下麦格的袍子，耳语道：“教授，我有点害怕……”麦格没说什么，只是伸出手挽住了赫敏的胳膊。静悄悄的走廊，谁也没有说话，只是挽着胳膊脚步轻轻地向前走，尽量降低存在感。一路幸运，没有遇见值夜班的斯莱特林院长。到了胖夫人画像前，说了口令，麦格放开了赫敏，“早一点休息吧。” 伸手摸了一下赫敏的头发，赫敏又快速拥抱了麦格一下，然后转身进去。

看着赫敏钻进门里，麦格又在门口站了一会儿。直到胖夫人等得不耐烦了：“喂，就算你是院长，你也得告诉我你到底要不要进去，不进去我可要睡觉了，不带这么欺负画像的啊！”麦格板着脸瞪了聒噪的画像一眼，转身走了。  
  


* * *

霍格沃茨巫师性向平等协会进行地很顺利，得到了霍格沃茨大部分麻瓜出身以及混血巫师的支持，甚至在昨天，有三名斯莱特林的纯血巫师加入了会员，麦格无论如何也想不到，居然是小马尔福、赞比尼、和潘西，当然，根据赫敏的转述，赞比尼和潘西应该是为了支持马尔福家的小少爷来的，哈，一想到老马尔福知道这件事的反应，麦格都能笑出声音来。老马尔福比麦格大不少岁，麦格入学那年老马尔福已经毕业了，算是中年得子吧，又是独子，所以宠爱有加，还指着他继承家业传宗接代呢，没想到孩子是gay。不过小马尔福胆子也真够大，出生在这种家族里还敢公开，不得不钦佩他的勇气，当然，还有赫敏的演讲能力啦。

这三人都来自古老的纯血巫师家族，所以他们的加入让斯莱特林们受到了不少震动，原本斯莱特林们都避免讨论这类事情，甚至有的低年级学生会对着一些加入了协会的麻瓜学生说一些很不干净的话，“泥巴种操屁眼”之类。当然，被麦格抓住会毫不留情地扣学院分。

第二天早上，果然，老马尔福坐不住了，不知道哪个斯莱特林的学生给老马尔福告的密，也许就是高尔和克拉克，小马尔福的俩个跟班，老马尔福怎么放心自己的独生子身边没有个线人呢。礼堂里所有人都看着一只华丽的猫头鹰抓着一封巨大的红色信封飞向斯莱特林长桌，稳稳的停在了小马尔福面前。大家都一脸看好戏的神情，屏息等着。事主本人却好整以暇，保持着贵族的优雅，放下刀叉，用餐巾擦了擦嘴，才伸手去解信封，不过信封刚刚解开就自己炸开，同时传来老马尔福疯狂的喊叫：

“你怎么敢！！！！！

我警告你！！！！

乖乖回来订婚！！！！！

不然！！！

暑假关禁闭两个月！！！！”

然后又随着一声爆炸，吼叫信化为了灰烬。

连邓布利多都小声说了一句：“看来我这把年纪了耳朵还是很好用的……”

礼堂里鸦雀无声，所有人都盯着小马尔福看。

小马尔福本人却只是掏了掏耳朵，从兜里拿了个帽子一样的东西，绑在了猫头鹰的爪子上，给猫头鹰喂了一口培根，拍拍脑袋让它飞回去了。

罗恩打破了沉默：“那是什么？”

赫敏看着猫头鹰爪子绑着的帽子，似曾相识，“微妙了。”

所有的学校都有这么个神秘现象，就是会一瞬间所有人都安静，又一瞬间变得嘈杂，霍格沃茨的礼堂也是如此，一瞬间又开始嘈杂起来。

经历过赫敏长发风波的会员都认出来了，那不是双胞胎笑话商店的新产品吗？还在开发中的那个，怎么马尔福会有一份，大家狐疑地看向双胞胎兄弟。

兄弟俩坦然对向众人的目光：

“是的”

“德拉科是从我们这里拿的”

“作为商店的大股东”

“他当然想拿什么都可以。”

“等等，商店的股东不是哈利吗？”罗恩不满地问。

“啊曾经是这样“

”后来德拉科追加了5000加隆”

“于是就变成了大股东。”兄弟俩一摊手，对视微笑。

“你们怎么能背叛哈利！”忠诚的罗恩决心维护朋友的利益。

年龄最小的金妮都忍不住插话了，“蠢哥哥，你应该问的是他们俩怎么会管马尔福叫德拉科！”

“哈哈我们聪明的妹妹“，

“这当然是因为”

“亲爱的德拉科”

“是我们的亲亲爱人呀！”

说着双胞胎向着远处的斯莱特林长桌抛了两个媚眼，而小马尔福居然举起了一杯南瓜汁遥遥致意。

“你们？！！乔治还是弗雷德？？”罗恩已经从打击中无法复原，这个问题是金妮问的。

“当然是”

“我们啦！”

“怎么样”

“和双胞胎兄弟的”

“禁忌之恋！”

“买一送一的”

“至高享受！”

格兰芬多长桌的学生们都炸锅了，斯莱特林们收到的惊吓更大，年龄小的呆若木鸡不敢说话，高年级的已经开始询问马尔福了。

“是的，他们说的没错。”马尔福仍然淡定优雅地喝着南瓜汁，好像在喝上好的葡萄酒一样。

“没什么好解释的，就是他们说的那样。”小少爷一贯气死人不偿命的特质全面开花了，麦格都在为老马尔福的心脏担心，连续两天得到爆炸新闻不知道他会不会直接冲到学校把小马尔福绑走。不过想象老马尔福一头铂金的及地长发，连斯内普都忍不住悄悄笑出来。

不管老马尔福如何气炸，他就这么一个继承人，也不敢真做出什么来，纳西莎又对孩子及其溺爱，所以，最后的结果就是马尔福还是天天三个人走来走去，只不过身后的俩跟班换成了韦斯莱家的两只人形游走球。梅林在上，他们怎么搞在一起的！全校师生都很好奇，可是马尔福少爷那里是绝对问不出东西的，竟然这次连韦斯莱兄弟嘴都很紧，格兰芬多众人撺掇哈利去问也没有问出来。

不过据间谍大师斯内普的情报（是的，所有教师都在八卦这个事情，最后是邓布利多逼着斯内普告诉大家的），是有一次小马尔福发现了他的俩跟班在悄悄给他父亲写信汇报他的动向，于是他们在天文塔大打出手，原本高尔和克拉克只有一身蛮力，打不过精通魔咒的小马尔福，但是也许流年不利吧马尔福的魔杖居然卡在了他精美的袍袖中，正在危急时刻，本来正跟踪他们准备做个恶作剧的韦斯莱兄弟跑出来英雄救美，把马尔福少爷从反目的跟班中救了出来。刚刚遭受身心双向打击的马尔福小少爷就被双胞胎拖着去三把扫帚酒吧喝酒去了，结果竟然一见如故，据说喝了酒的小马尔福异常美艳，于是禽兽不如的双胞胎兄弟就左右夹击强吻了上去，总之一片混乱之后他们三个就搞在了一起。

麦格实在忍不住把这个八卦和赫敏分享了，俩人笑成一团，不过她还是叮嘱赫敏不要告诉别人，这俩兄弟还有一年才毕业，她可不想每次上课都提心吊胆防备着各种恶作剧，尤其是最近听说皮皮鬼已经被两兄弟收买了。

“所以还是麻瓜衣服比较适合战斗。”这是赫敏的总结。


	4. 再近一点

麦格发现最近随着赫敏的迅速成长，她们的相处越来越像朋友了。她对于赫敏时不时的肢体接触也越来越感到自然，除了有些时候……

那是一次愉快的聊天结束，虽然麦格很想多留赫敏一会儿，而且离宵禁还有很久，但是麦格有自己的难处：明天一早要发给二年级学生的作业她还没有批改……所以麦格只好不情愿地下了逐客令，放在以前，赫敏一定会立刻站起来走人，可是他们的关系已经不似从前那样总隔着一种礼仪，而变成了更加亲近的相处方式。

“现在还很早，让我多待一会儿嘛，复活节假期过完我还没有见到过你呢，亲爱的麦格教授。”女孩儿的语气透着一点撒娇。

“呃，格兰杰小姐，我并非不愿意留你在此，只不过我还有一些事情要处理……”麦格有点为难，随意向着办公桌比划了一下。

“批改作业吗？教授，也许我可以帮上点忙！”赫敏一脸期待地说。

以赫敏的能力，帮忙批改一下二年级的作业确实不是什么难事，自己再复查一下就可以了，麦格有些心动了，这样，也许半个小时就可以搞定。而且这样就可以和年轻姑娘多呆一小会儿……

“如果你愿意的话，我相信你能帮上很多忙，那么我们开始吧。“

麦格大致上给赫敏讲了一下批改的标准，两人就开始了，一时间只有壁炉里哔哔啵啵的柴火声。麦格甚至有些享受这个时光，和自己所爱之人共同分享的静谧时光。

很快赫敏就把面前的一小堆作业批改完，把几张不确定如何批改的作业单独放在一边。麦格接过来检查一遍，批改地很认真，”你完全可以胜任助教一职，格兰杰小姐。“

”教授，我总算是知道当初你为什么对我们的作业总是那么头疼了，这里有几篇实在是……让我忍不住赞同斯内普教授的观点了！”

”哈哈哈，当老师就是要应付不同的学生，不是每个人都像你一样智慧又勤奋的。“对待赫敏，麦格教授从不吝惜赞美之词。

她又递给了赫敏一叠作业，她们继续批改，果然，按照麦格的预计，大约半小时的样子他们就搞定了。

靠在沙发背上长舒一口气，虽然已经五月了，但是城堡里仍然阴冷，把腿向壁炉的方向伸了伸，赫敏开口了：”我从来都不知道，我们的作业都是头天晚上你才批改出来的，教授。要知道，这都是一周前交上来的。”

”你不知道的事情还多着呢。“麦格笑着回答，”有兴趣多知道一些吗？“

”比如？“赫敏的眼睛亮了。

比如我还是个试图搞师生恋的变态。麦格心里闪过一个念头，努力忽略掉。

“比如你们的作业我其实中午才批改出来，如果下午上课的话。”赫敏被逗得咯咯直笑，麦格也跟着一起笑了起来。

笑着笑着，赫敏却逐渐安静下来。

“教授，我有点累……”

麦格咽回去了本来要脱口而出的“那就早点回去休息。”因为她发现赫敏状态不太对，仔细想想，这孩子现在除了要应付即将到来的期末考试之外，还一直努力维持协会的运转，还不忘关注家养小精灵，还要抽时间来她这里，累也是正常的。

“你给自己太多压力了，孩子。”麦格尽量让自己的语调变得柔和一些。

“可以抱抱我吗。”赫敏扬起脸，小声请求道，年轻的脸庞出现了从未有过的疲惫。

这时候任谁也不忍心拒绝这样一个请求，所以麦格侧过身，把赫敏轻轻搂进了怀里。可能是运动的关系，麦格的身材比较高挑结实一些，赫敏相对更瘦小，真没有想到小小的身躯蕴含着这么大的能量，但是，凡人之躯都是有极限的。

赫敏的身体比平时感觉要冷，不是平时火热的样子，麦格不由得抱紧了一些。这时候怀里的女孩儿扭动了一下，麦格以为是姿势不太舒服，没想到自己的右颊被温热的嘴唇吻了一下，连带着呼吸也喷洒过来，腾地一下点燃了麦格的火苗，正要说些什么，发现女孩儿靠在自己的肩上已经合眼睡去。不忍心打扰她，麦格只好把嘴里的话和心里的情欲都压了下去，用这个不舒服的姿势抱着女孩儿。

宵禁铃声响的时候女孩儿醒了一下，不舒服地扭动着，但是疲惫和困倦让她难以清醒地从沙发上爬起来。麦格决定做个鲁莽的事情，她一把横抱起女孩儿，这对于前击球手来说不算难事，

不过发现自己的肌肉没有完全流失还是让麦格很满意。用胳膊肘顶开办公室后面的门，那是通向自己卧室的门。她把女孩儿安置在自己的床上，帮女孩儿脱了鞋子，盖好被子，然后退出了卧室。

麦格回到办公室，锁好门，坐在沙发上，最靠近壁炉的位置，试图理清楚今晚发生了什么。不过没多长时间她就决定放弃思考，而是解开腰带，把手伸进了裤子里。

“呼……”放松地陷在沙发里，麦格觉得自己也应该洗个澡睡觉去了。拉上裤子，她轻轻推开卧室门，看见赫敏还在熟睡，蹑手蹑脚地穿过卧室走进了浴室，然后给浴室的门施了一个静音咒，这样就可以放心地洗澡了，不用担心吵醒赫敏。

从浴室出来，麦格穿着睡衣，抱着另一床被子，轻轻的走到床边，无声无息地整理好，钻进被子里，就着仅剩的一点烛光看着赫敏的睡颜。她很少见到赫敏这么安静，醒着的时候她似乎永远活力无限，真的是一头格兰芬多小狮子，永远在试图往前冲。她的眼球轻轻颤抖，连带着长长的睫毛也抖动起来，不知道在做什么梦呢？不过麦格可不是斯内普，她绝不会用摄神取念来看赫敏的梦境。

栗色的头发有几缕盖在了脸上，随着呼吸微微颤动。烛光映衬下，年轻姑娘脸上的绒毛都能看到，反射着圣洁的辉光。麦格决定再放纵一下自己，她凑上前，也吻了一下赫敏的脸颊。很轻，几乎只是刚碰到就离开了。挥手熄灭了蜡烛，麦格把自己埋进被子里，侧躺着，就着窗外洒进来的一点月光继续欣赏赫敏的睡颜，今天不是满月，所以月光并不很亮，不过麦格的夜视能力异于常人，这是她的阿尼玛格斯形态带来的附加利益。赫敏翻了个身，从正面向上也变成了侧躺，脸正冲着麦格，右手顺势搭在了麦格的被子上。可怜的教授连大气都不敢出，生怕吵醒了这只熟睡的小狮子。就这样，不知过了多久，麦格也陷入了睡眠。


	5. 你的心像洋葱

霍格沃茨彩虹协会的成功超乎麦格的预料，她没有想到一向保守的巫师界会这么快就接受了这些，可能因为战争结束后百废俱兴，大家都希望多一些新的生活。最让她惊讶的是，宾斯教授居然在一本卓有名气的巫师历史杂志上发表了一篇文章，关于霍格沃茨创校两大巨头的恋爱史！

以她对宾斯教授的了解，这绝不可能是他自己的主意，这个跟霍格沃茨一样年纪的鬼魂除了讲历史什么也不会多做的，不过如果有人请求他写的话他倒也不会拒绝。所以……这一定是赫敏的主意了。出于对赫敏和自身的保护，麦格很注意在公开的部分保持距离，所以协会的事情麦格很少过问，只是出于学院院长的职责协助管理而已，比如在活动室申请表上签字等，偶尔应赫敏的私人请求帮助她获取一些资源。

麦格本身也不是热衷于群体活动的人，这也许是战争带来的后遗症之一吧，她对于未来并没有那么大的信心，也没有动力去改变世界。她只希望自己周围的人都可以平安幸福，就已经足够了。有时候她也会羡慕年轻人的活力四射，时时刻刻准备着革新，准备着改变世界，去创造，去破坏，所以她很乐意在背后支持赫敏做的这一切。

不过话说回来，宾斯教授的文章真的起到了很大的作用，因为现在活在世上的英国巫师，只要是上过学的，没有一个人没被宾斯教授教过魔法史，所有人都知道他是个极其古板、严谨的鬼魂，而且他活着的时候是那个时代的人。鬼魂对于自己生前的记忆是永不褪色的，死后的经历会随着时间流逝慢慢消退，但是生前的记忆不会。这就是鬼魂最可怜的地方，不是无法尝到人世间的美味，也不是无法感受到人世间的温度，而是有些记忆永不褪色，这是至高的酷刑。这也是霍格沃茨的鬼魂们最不愿谈论的事情，一旦选择了不放手不离开，你就再也无法离开了，就连美杜莎的视线都无法将你带离你的过去。

不过鬼魂是无法书写的，鬼魂的魔法无法控制物体到如此精细的程度，应该是宾斯教授口述的吧。麦格漫不经心地想着，一边翻看着杂志。

最近公开出柜的人越来越多了，其中不乏一些名流。除了马尔福少爷和双胞胎兄弟这个格外惊悚的三人组合外，最引人注目的一对儿就是三年前才平反出狱的小天狼星布莱克和前黑魔法防御术教授莱姆斯卢平了，一个是古老纯血巫师家族的叛徒兼唯一继承人，一个是穷困潦倒的混血狼人，怎么看都是狗血言情小说的剧情，不过满月时分一狼一狗在丛林里嚎来嚎去倒是挺浪漫的。

  
* * *

周末与赫敏约了去帮海格处理最新进来的一笼爆炸辣椒臭鼬，这种生物在未经处理的时候非常危险，所以不能让学生来处理，一般这种事情海格会找草药学的斯普劳特教授来帮忙，不过这周末斯普劳特教授有事情不在学校，海格只好向麦格教授求助，麦格就顺便把赫敏约上了。

爆炸辣椒臭鼬看起来和普通臭鼬很像，不过普通臭鼬受到刺激会喷出一股刺激性的臭水，爆炸辣椒臭鼬则会喷出一股可燃易爆的液体，腐蚀性极强，而且一点火星就会爆炸，每年都有巫师因为抓捕或者野外遇见爆炸辣椒臭鼬而被烧伤的案例。

麦格到海格小屋的时候正看见门口的猫狗对峙，克鲁克山不知怎么竟然跟着赫敏出来了。麦格晚上失眠的时候有时会变成猫在院子里闲逛，那时候和克鲁克山建立了友谊，所以当麦格走近的时候，克鲁克山抬了抬爪子表示打招呼，而眼睛仍然盯着牙牙。牙牙是海格养的猎犬，一人长，看着非常凶猛，龇着尖牙，口水都从嘴里流了出来，实际上就是一个胆小鬼。看到麦格过来，牙牙往后退了半步，然后大声狂吠起来，克鲁克山嗷地一声扑了上去用前爪使劲挠牙牙。牙牙呜咽着跑回了屋子里躲进了海格的椅子下面，探出脑袋继续冲着麦格吠叫，海格连忙把牙牙抱进怀里安抚。赫敏则是对着悠闲地跟着麦格走近来的姜黄色大猫责备道：“克鲁克山，你怎么又欺负牙牙！”

“不怪他，他看见牙牙吼我，所以帮我复仇呢。”麦格笑着说。

“米勒娃，你和赫敏愿意来帮忙太好了！”终于安抚好了一人长的小猎犬，海格站了起来。

“没关系，海格，我们可以开始了。”

”好，那些可爱的小臭鼬俺放在屋子后面了。“

海格从箱子里拿了两套连面罩的大斗篷和两副龙皮手套，往门外走。可爱的小臭鼬……麦格可不这么认为，爆炸辣椒臭鼬是公认的危险生物之一，也许只有海格这样的半巨人的皮肤才对臭鼬分泌物免疫吧。

三人走到小屋后面，放着一堆小笼子，盖着很大一片黑布，海格把斗篷和手套递给两位女士，自己则赤手空拳走上前把黑布打开了一个角落，笼子里的小动物出现了。黑白条纹的小动物乍一看很可爱，不过麦格知道这只是外表。

今天她和赫敏的任务是对这些小动物挨个施放一种复杂的高阶魔咒，叫液体成分置换术，这种魔咒可以让臭鼬喷射的液体暂时失去爆炸和腐蚀能力，大约一周左右恢复，到那时候海格的课也就上完了，可以把这些小动物放走了。这是已知的唯一一种对臭鼬有效又不产生破坏性效果的魔咒。

海格的任务是从笼子里把吱吱作响的臭鼬抓起来，一手抓一个，由麦格和赫敏对准臭鼬的分泌腺来施咒，海格尽量动作轻柔不吓到臭鼬，不过说实话海格对此确实不太擅长。才做到第三组就有一只臭鼬使劲挣扎之后猛地喷射出一股刺鼻的液体，全都喷在海格的胸前，把他的衣服腐蚀掉一大片，赫敏赶忙上前查看，不过海格摆摆手，说”没事没事，它们拿俺没办法的，你们再站远一点，不要被溅到。”两人看着腐蚀掉的衣服，一起向后退了一步。

在海格的衬衫彻底变成破抹布之前他们终于搞定了所有的臭鼬，连麦格的额头都渗出了汗珠。

“实在太感谢你们了，本来俺应该请你们吃一点饼干的，但是现在俺得赶紧去洗澡，不然俺哪儿也去不了，这个液体只对俺的皮肤无效，别的东西都要被腐蚀掉了。”海格一脸歉疚地解释着，麦格和赫敏都如释重负地表示你赶紧去洗澡吧千万不用麻烦拿饼干了。

海格一边道谢一边走远了。麦格和赫敏对视一眼，看来都深受海格的熔岩饼干之害。”我一年级的时候和哈利他们一起来拜访海格，结果门牙差点被海格做的熔岩饼干咯掉！“”哈哈哈，连邓布利多都无法拒绝的饼干，你们几个怎么可能逃的掉。“

”今天天气难得这么好，教授，我们去禁林附近走走吧！“赫敏有些期待地问。

嗯，禁林附近平时都没有人，所以也不用担心被别人看到。一个教师带着学生去另一个教师那里做点劳动服务不是什么问题，但是干完活儿还在单独一起遛弯儿就不是很正常了。赫敏这一点考虑很贴心，麦格一向谨慎。

”我记得那边的日光蘑菇应该要成熟了，我们可以去顺便采一点拿给西弗勒斯，上次我欠他了一个人情。“

他们一起往禁林的方向走过去，身后，不知道刚刚去哪里玩儿的克鲁克山又跟了上来，偶尔蹭一蹭他们的腿。

”说起来，教授，我都不知道你跟克鲁克山关系这么好？“赫敏说出了刚刚就有的疑惑，不过当着海格的面没有问。

”克鲁克山是一只好猫，也很聪明。我晚上有时候睡不着就会在城堡后面转转，克鲁克山经常陪着我。“

”转转？你是说阿尼玛格斯形态？“

”是的，作为一只猫有很多人没有的便利，也可以产生一种新的视角，有些做人的时候想不通的问题，变成猫就能想通了。“麦格似乎意有所指。

”教授，我听说本世纪英国只有7名注册的阿尼玛格斯，你就是其中之一。你是什么时候学的？“

赫敏的问题让麦格想起了很多往事。

”战争时期，你必须得会点食死徒不会的本事，才能……活下来。“麦格尽量用轻松地语气说着。

”唔，对不起，教授，我不是想提起这些让你不愉快的事情……“赫敏没想到提起了这么一个沉重的话题，有些不知所措。

”没关系，赫敏，战争已经结束很多年了，看到你们可以健康地成长，一切都很好。只是……很多人永远留在了战争里。“

”宾斯教授说，那时候格兰芬多有三分之一的巫师都牺牲了……包括哈利的父母……你是因为这个而失眠吗？“

”是也不是。其实我并非经常想起这些往事，但是战争对人的影响是永久的。它改变了你的一切，改变了你对待世界、对待人生的态度。“麦格语气有些哀伤。

”教授，我有一次看见禁林旁边有一片墓碑，是那时候的吗？“

”是，那时候有的巫师一家人都牺牲了……邓布利多就把他们葬在了霍格沃茨。“

”那，你可以带我去看望一下他们吗？我想记住他们。“赫敏轻轻地说，握住了麦格冰冷的手，麦格也紧紧地握住了赫敏的。

麦格带着赫敏拐进了一条小路，地上的草很茂盛。走了一刻钟就看到一片小墓园，里面是不太整齐的墓碑。麦格牵着赫敏的手一个一个地走过去，

“赫里斯，是个拉文克劳，7年级的学生，为了保护一个孩子牺牲，那个孩子就是皮拉科的父亲”

“珍妮，当时的黑魔法防御术教授，潜入食死徒聚会被发现……是斯内普想办法找到了她的遗体。”

“伍恩，格兰芬多，才6年级，它的母亲为了保护妹妹死在了伏地魔手上，他独自一人前去复仇。”

…………

最后他们走到了一个不太一样的墓碑前，它的前面放着一束新鲜的小雏菊，还有一个心形的相框挂链，赫敏蹲下仔细看，虽然已经褪色，不过勉强能看出这是两个女孩儿的合影大头照，一个是黑头发娃娃脸的女生，另一个看着很眼熟……是年轻的麦格教授。赫敏站起来惊讶的看着麦格教授。“教授，这是……”

“这是汉娜，她因为保护我而牺牲。”麦格平静地说着，但是和赫敏相握的手却止不住颤抖。

赫敏睁大眼睛看着麦格，来自麻瓜世界的她没有很多巫师家庭出身的孩子那种对战争直观的感觉，巫师家庭的孩子几乎都有一个亲戚或远方亲戚在战争中受伤、牺牲，而这一切在麻瓜界都是一无所知。

赫敏不知道自己能为心上人做些什么，只好伸手把她抱紧。麦格比赫敏高了大半头，所以麦格正好可以把脸埋进赫敏的颈窝。就这样安静地拥抱了一会儿，赫敏感觉到颈窝有点湿润，耳边也能听见轻轻的吸气声。又过了一会儿，麦格放开了赫敏，除了眼睛有点红之外完全看不出有什么异样。

“时间不早了，我们该回去了。”

“好的，教授。”

他们仍然手牵着手一起往回走。

“教授，我有个请求，不知你是否愿意教我阿尼玛格斯？”路上赫敏打破了沉默。

“学习阿尼玛格斯是一件危险的事情，成功率极低，我也不敢保证你能否学会，连西弗勒斯都没有学习成功，你要想好，现在是和平年代了，没有必要冒这个风险。”麦格本着教师的职责提醒道。

“我想多理解你一点，我想理解变成动物时看到的世界。我想，多陪伴你一点。”赫敏低声说道，“我知道你一直没有从战争的创伤中走出来，所以我想陪你一起面对这些悲伤。”

“……。”

“好，那我们下学期开始上课，每周一次。暑假的时候我会给你开一个书单和作业题目，下学期开学之前要交上来读书报告和作业，格兰杰小姐。”麦格的语气恢复了平时的严厉。

“好的，麦格教授！”赫敏开心地回应。

远远地树林里有一个黑色的身影，小声嘟囔了一句“我的日光蘑菇呢……只顾着约会的人就是不靠谱。”


	6. 勇敢的大猫

开学已经两周了，暑假期间赫敏已经把作业和读书笔记寄给了麦格，看起来她对原理已经理解非常透彻了，麦格觉得可以直接开始练习。如果说普通的变形术是一门技术活，阿尼玛格斯就是一门艺术。一名合格的变形术士可以把人变成另一种生物，但这并不意味着这个人是一名阿尼玛格斯，因为他已经完完全全地变成了那种生物，失去了自己的意识，更可怕的是如果长时间不解除变形的话， 这个可怜的人就会从世界上永远消失，就算再恢复原状，他的意识也会错乱。

而阿尼玛格斯会把自己的身体转换成动物，但是心灵仍然是自己的，而且可以长时间保持动物状态。不过，一名巫师只能变成一种特定的动物，由于修习成功的人太少，所以还没有办法预知一名巫师的阿尼玛格斯形态，只能猜测这与他的性格等方面有关，而且变身后的动物往往会留下一些特有的印记，比如麦格教授变身花斑猫之后眼睛周围的斑纹就像她的眼镜一样。

所以他们的第一次实践课就是通过一种自然魔法来帮助赫敏发现真实的自我，找到自己和整个自然世界的连结。这是个困难的尝试，尤其对于生长在麻瓜城市里的孩子来说。赫敏有些气馁，不过麦格向她保证这是很正常的，自己学习的时候也是花了好几周也稍微找到一点感觉。

下周是赫敏的17岁生日，麦格已经考虑了一个暑假送点什么成人礼好呢。送书太俗套了，毕竟去年也送了书，而且似乎大部分人给赫敏的礼物都是书，麦格想送点特别的。有一天收拾旧物的时候，麦格眼前一亮，是自己17岁那年母亲送她的一串纯银项链，镶嵌着一颗蓝宝石，原本这串项链中拥有保护佩戴者的魔法，在战争期间保护过她一次，之后魔力失效了但是项链本身没有损坏。这个作为成年礼物送给赫敏再合适不过了。她找了一个新的礼物盒，拿出羊皮纸写了一点字：

“我的女士，

这串项链是我17岁时我的母亲赠予我的，战争期间它上面的保护魔咒已经失效，但是我想它仍然可以用另一种方式保护你，所以我把它赠予你。  
XOXO

米勒娃”

赫敏生日当天，麦格把这个礼物寄了出去，她对自己挑礼物的水准很满意。

第二天晚上，门外响起了熟悉的敲门声，几乎可以断定是赫敏，不过今天没有预约。疑惑地打开了门，果然是赫敏站在门外，漂亮的脖子上戴着她的项链，麦格把赫敏让进屋里。

“米勒娃，感谢你的礼物，它很漂亮。”赫敏说话时的脸颊似乎有些泛红。

“你喜欢就好。”麦格真心地回应。

”米勒娃，我已经过了17岁生日，我们可以……发生些什么了。“赫敏猛地抬头，直视麦格，脸更红了。

”你，你在说什么？“麦格惊慌失色，虽然他们都心知肚明对彼此的感受，但是麦格给自己定的时间是毕业之后，等他们脱离了师生关系，变成平等的个体。可是眼前的年轻女孩儿似乎已经不想再等待了，她走上前，紧紧抱住了麦格，抬起头，满怀坚定地直接吻上了她的唇。火热的唇，火热的心，火热的躯体。麦格一时无法反应，一股暖流从唇流满了全身。但是麦格毕竟比火热的年轻姑娘大了快20岁，这点自制力还是有的。她温柔但用力地推开了年轻女孩儿乱糟糟的脑袋。尽管她最想做的事情其实是用力地回吻回去，最好还可以把女孩儿抱进卧室，抚摸她有弹性的乳房，17岁的女孩儿发育得极好。但是作为一个成年人，作为一个教师，她永远不会这样做。

“我们都知道是怎么回事……但是我已经17岁了，我已经等太久……“赫敏仍然抱着麦格的腰，她比麦格矮上大半头，正好埋进了麦格的胸口，满怀期待地说。

”不，不行……格兰……赫敏，不可以。“这是少见的几次麦格直接叫出了赫敏的名字，虽然她们已经维持微妙的朋友关系一年多了，但是麦格仍然坚持称呼她为格兰杰小姐，并且要求赫敏称呼她麦格教授，这是她们维持界限感的一个方式。不过今天很特殊，今天是赫敏成年的第二天。

赫敏的热情逐渐冷却，麦格知道赫敏会理解的，她及其聪颖也很理智，只不过青春期的奔放常常会占到上风。麦格也环住了赫敏的后背，轻轻吻上年轻女孩儿的额头，一个不带任何情欲的吻，只有浓厚的爱。两人紧紧相拥，几乎融为一体，她们的心跳也逐渐和谐，越来越趋于平稳。

最后她们放开了彼此，赫敏的眼中闪着泪光。使劲吸了一下鼻子，赫敏冷静的说，”麦格教授，我想我该离开了，我还有作业要写。“

”是的，格兰杰小姐，巫师等级考试很重要。“麦格微微一笑，送走了赫敏。这种超过年龄的冷静与克制是麦格最为欣赏的，同时赫敏又有着格兰芬多的勇气。

麦格坐在壁炉前面，茶水已经冷了，身体似乎还能感觉到年轻女孩儿的热情。她放弃了喝茶，只是坐在壁炉前面沉思，双臂环住了自己，似乎这样可以让热量从自己身体中消散地慢一点。

突然一声熟悉的“米勒娃”打破了沉思，壁炉里探出了阿不思的胡子。

“哈，只有你一个人啊，我以为格兰杰小姐会选择今天和你共度美好的一夜，毕竟她昨天和她的小朋友们庆祝到很晚。”邓布利多的语气却是欣慰的。

“阿不思，你过来就是为了检查我是否违反了教师规定吗？”麦格有些生气地说。

“噢我的教授，我只是来提醒你，教师例会已经开始十分钟了，大家都在等你。”

“FXXK……”麦格懊恼地站起来，竟然给忘记了。甩掉脑子里乱七八糟的想法，麦格赶紧穿上外袍拿起飞路粉踏进壁炉。

所有老师都已经坐在会议室了，麦格从壁炉中出来迅速找了个座位坐下。座位挨着斯内普和特里劳妮，来晚了就只能坐在这个所有人都不愿意坐的位置。一边是低气压的魔药大师，一边是免费附赠未来一周厄运的预言师，麦格认命地坐下，端出了平时严厉的表情，阻隔了那些疑惑地目光。

心不在焉地开完了会，麦格回到办公室，才看到办公室的地上，靠近门口的位置放着一封信，捡起来一看，是赫敏的字迹。她拆开信封，上面写着：

“我的猫咪,

谢谢你送我的项链。我会在一些重要场合用到。

爱你的，赫敏”

不由自主地笑起来，麦格把信放在唇边轻吻了一下，然后原样放回信封，把信封放在了卧室的枕头下面，一夜好（春）梦。

* * *

虽然开始的几周，赫敏的阿尼玛格斯之路不是那么顺利，不过他们总算是进入到下一阶段，可以开始搞明白赫敏的阿尼玛格斯形态到底是什么了。麦格通过种种迹象怀疑和她一样也是猫科动物，比如自然魔法下的赫敏进入心灵状态时的表现很像一只大猫。无论如何，今天的课程如果顺利的话，她们就可以知道了。由于今天的课程有一定危险性，为了保险起见，麦格请来了邓布利多校长从旁协助。

“赫敏，准备好，我要开始了。”邓布利多挥舞起魔杖，释放了一个保护性魔咒，可以让人心智稳定。

赫敏闭上双眼，坐在屋子中央，试图去追随自然魔法的能量，她的身边开始出现一些幻影，邓布利多推了推眼镜，麦格走近仔细看。

“真是神奇！这是一只猎豹！”邓布利多确定地说。

“是的，是一只猎豹。”麦格又仔细地观察了一会儿幻影。

“看来格兰杰小姐要比你的攻击性强很多啊！”邓布利多感慨道。

麦格没说话，她知道自己性格中有怯懦和过于谨慎的缺点，虽然她表现出的是严厉的一面。赫敏则有很强的领导者、猎食者特质，勇敢、无畏，尽管看起来瘦小，但是任谁也不敢轻视这名年轻女巫。

赫敏身边的幻影变得越来越清晰，是一只猎豹没错了。麦格对今天的进展很满意，看来这姑娘也许真的能学会阿尼玛格斯，相当多的人连幻影都无法显现出来。

邓布利多也对麦格点点头，准备结束保护魔法了。突然，麦格叫住了邓布利多，“阿不思，那是什么！”只见赫敏的背后出现了一只……尾巴！“这可不是好兆头，没有经过下一阶段的训练就直接开始化形，是很危险的。邓布利多赶紧施法打断了这一过程，很快尾巴又消失了，但是赫敏也倒在地上。麦格一下子慌了，阿尼玛格斯的修习过程中会有很多意料之外的事情发生，很多可能她也没遇见过，她开始后悔答应教这个姑娘了。

跪在地上，把赫敏扶起来抱在怀里。一边呼喊着赫敏的名字，一边检查年轻女巫的身体状况。邓布利多赶紧安抚她：”米勒娃，应该不打紧的，我练习的时候也遇到过这种情况，这是好的征兆，不过是她没有学到下一阶段就提前进入了导致的不适应而已，休息一天就好了。“

麦格这才冷静下来，用了一些基础检查咒发现确实身体体征都很平稳，类似睡着的状态。”我带她去校医院。“麦格说着抱起赫敏就要走。

”等一下，米勒娃，还是叫庞弗雷夫人过来吧，学习阿尼玛格斯的事情不要让太多人知道。“邓布利多制止了麦格。

所以麦格把赫敏先安置在了沙发上，让家养小精灵把把壁炉的火焰调大了一些，邓布利多则是悄悄地去找庞弗雷夫人。

在等待庞弗雷夫人到来的时候，麦格跪在赫敏身边，虽然知道应该没有大碍，但是麦格还是忍不住地自责，年轻人爱冒险就算了，自己为什么要答应。看着赫敏一点血色都没有的脸庞，她真的好难过。她用手抚摸着赫敏的脸颊，还有微微发凉的嘴唇，在一股神秘力量的驱使下，她俯下身吻在了赫敏的嘴唇上。

”啪嗒“，邓布利多和庞弗雷夫人从门口走了进来，正好就看到了这个麦格王子吻睡美人赫敏的名场面。

”哦米勒娃你这是！！“庞弗雷夫人震惊了。

”波皮，这些事情以后再说，请你先看一下格兰杰小姐的情况，“邓布利多赶紧解围。

麦格尴尬地都要钻地缝了，赶紧站起来让到一边。

庞弗雷夫人蹲下来为赫敏做了一些检查，然后站起来整理了一下衣袖说：”没什么大碍，休息一天就好了，大概一会儿就能醒，现在是深度睡眠的状态，像是催眠导致的。应该是阿尼玛格斯变形过程中自我催眠过度的一种后遗症。“

”不过我必须得说，米勒娃，作为校医我十分不建议在学校教授这种危险的变形术。至于其他的事情，我什么也没有看到。“

”好了，我还有个打魁地奇骨折的学生需要处理，等她醒了吃几块儿巧克力，看这姑娘瘦的。“庞弗雷夫人用责备的眼神看了一眼麦格，出门走了。

邓布利多看看没自己什么事了，也跟着走了，只剩下麦格和还在昏睡的赫敏。

看了看赫敏确实偏瘦的身材，麦格决定找点巧克力去。

到了厨房，热情地家养小精灵们兴奋极了，为首的一个围着破旧的印着狮子花纹的茶巾，看来是为格兰芬多服务的，”麦-麦格教授！您需要点什么！“

”呃，我要一些巧克力。“

”您要什么样的巧克力？我们有热巧克力、牛奶巧克力、坚果巧克力、巧克力蛋糕、巧克力马芬、巧克力太妃糖……“

不等家养小精灵报完菜名，麦格赶紧打断，”什么都可以，一样来一点好了。“

没想到，这句话就是灾难的开始……。整个厨房的家养小精灵都动起来了，把他们能找到的所有巧克力制品一样拿了一种放进托盘，满满堆了一座山。

”可以了可以了！“麦格的声音淹没在家养小精灵的兴奋中，直到领头的那个打了个响指，才叫停了它们继续往上堆的举动。

”麦格教授，这些送到您办公室吗？“

”对。“麦格本来想自己过来拿一点过去就好，但是看着这座山……麦格决定还是让小精灵来处理吧。

等回到办公室，这座山已经堆在了茶几上。麦格坐在椅子上犯愁，是不是太多了一点……波皮看见应该会担心赫敏的牙齿，哦不过赫敏本身就是牙医的女儿，应该自己知道怎么处理吧，正在胡思乱想中，赫敏动了一下。

麦格赶紧过去，”赫敏，赫敏。“

”唔，这是哪里……“

”啊，米勒娃。“

”是我。“

然后麦格就抱着赫敏吻了上去。这是她们第二次接吻。

一场虚惊的庆幸让麦格有些激动，急促的呼吸让赫敏有点懵，不知道发生了什么，不过自己的心上人吻上来当然是要回应的。刚刚苏醒还有些虚弱，赫敏努力支起身子想把麦格抱得更紧，

麦格顺势把赫敏抱起来，放在自己腿上。这倒是把赫敏吓了一跳，今天打开的方式不太对哇，之前自己的心上人百般推脱，因为是师生的缘故不愿和自己亲近，今天这是怎么了？是不是还在做梦？

麦格可不知道赫敏在想些什么，她只顾沉浸在失而复得的心情里。

”我们刚刚在学阿尼玛格斯？“脑袋埋在麦格的脖子里，赫敏的声音嗡嗡的，声音的震动让麦格后背痒痒的。

”是的，然后你昏倒了。“抱得更紧了一些。

”我只记得我做了一个梦，梦里我变成了一种猫科动物，不算很大，不过比猫大了不少，因为旁边有只花斑猫一直在陪着我……“说着赫敏抬头看向麦格，刚刚接完吻的赫敏脸颊上有了一点血色。

麦格从一堆巧克力制品里翻出了一杯热巧克力，递给了赫敏。

”先喝点巧克力，这是波皮交代的。是猎豹，我和校长都看到了。“

赫敏拿着杯子，惊讶的瞪着眼睛，”真的吗！猎豹！天哪我竟然是一只猎豹！“赫敏笑的热巧克力都快要洒出来。

”是呀，但是你自发地出现了下一阶段的能力，所以身体无法承受就昏倒了。阿不思说这是好现象，但是我真的很担心。“麦格的声音也有些发闷。

”米勒娃，有校长在旁边保护，我不会怎样的。“

”不要学了，好不好，我不教你了。“麦格有些撒娇的语气。

”我想多学一点，我想变得更强大，我想保护你。“赫敏靠在麦格的心口，听着自己心爱的人急促的心跳声。

“喂，我比你大十来岁，还是你的老师，怎么看都是我保护你才对吧。”麦格捏了捏赫敏的耳垂。

“你这里有伤口，一种慢性的伤害，让你不敢去爱，你不敢全心全意地去爱这个世界，也不敢放手去爱我。我想要保护你，我想要给你爱的勇气。“赫敏抬起头，把手放在麦格的胸口，看着爱人的眼睛，用一种来自灵魂的温柔说着这些话。

看着赫敏坚定地眼神，麦格的眼角却开始渗出大颗的泪珠，她一开始是无声地哭泣，渐渐地开始小声啜泣。赫敏抱住了年长巫师的肩膀，”没关系，米勒娃，哭吧，有我在。”啜泣声逐渐变大，最后终于变成了嚎啕大哭，自从战争结束她再没有这样痛快的哭过了。

“你知道吗，没有人知道我们相爱，邓布利多也不知道，直到她死了也没有人知道，她和你一样也是麻瓜出身的，她参加战争之前修改了自己父母的记忆，让父母以为自己没有这个女儿……所以她死了都没有亲人为她悲伤……她才17岁，本来应该是我去死的，她为什么那时候要冲出来，本来那里埋着的应该是我……对不起赫敏……我不该对你说这些的……“麦格满脸是泪，已经泣不成声。

赫敏抱紧了麦格，”米勒娃，我不会有事的，我会好好活着，我们都会好好活着的。“

哭过之后逐渐冷静下来，麦格感觉心情舒畅了很多，才突然意识到赫敏是个刚刚从昏迷中苏醒的病人，自己应该照顾病人的。擦干了眼泪，收拾一下心情，麦格又在巧克力山里翻找起来。

赫敏这才注意到面前这座山，不禁笑出声来：”你去了厨房？这一看就是家养小精灵的作风。“

”是呀，我说我要一些巧克力。“

”你说，法力这么强大的小精灵是怎么开始为巫师服务的？“赫敏虽说魔法史学得很好，却总是忍不住感慨。

”他们用自由去换取庇护，却没有什么能赎回自由了。“麦格找到了一个坚果巧克力球，她记得赫敏爱吃这个。

”那我们就帮他们夺回自由！“

”是，会长大人。“麦格眼角都是笑，虽然还是红红的。


	7. 不可描述！

后面的几次课都很顺利，才几个月的时间，赫敏已经能够维持猎豹形态十几分钟了，但是意识协调的问题还没有解决，赫敏还没有办法控制自己的新身体。

在麦格的劝说下，赫敏决定从巫师性向平等协会会长的职责中退出，因为巫师等级考试的压力真的是太太太太太大了！刚开学的时候还没有明显的感觉，现在赫敏已经有点焦头烂额了。他们举行了一个换届选举，当年年龄最小的皮拉科竟然胜选了，当然他现在已经5年级了。皮拉科在这两年的活动中出了不少力，他周末经常去魔法部门口发传单，给预言家日报投放的广告创意也是这小子的点子，不过问起来他有没有男朋友的时候他总是羞涩一笑不肯回答。

处理完协会的事情，赫敏回到麦格的办公室，坐在沙发上长舒一口气。

”假期我不打算回家了，我想趁放假把阿尼玛格斯学完，这样下学期就可以专心准备考试了。你圣诞节假期有什么安排吗？“赫敏抱着行事历盘算着，问问麦格的日程。

”我没什么意见，虽然我觉得你等到考完试再学更合适。不过我的假期随时为你准备，赫敏。“

”好，那就这么定了！“赫敏无视掉前半句话。

麦格发现最近赫敏越来越露出bossy的本性，无奈地摇摇头。

“对了，你工作有什么打算吗？下礼拜要开职业咨询会了。”

“嗯我打算去魔法部工作。”赫敏边写着日程计划边回答。

哈，让邓布利多猜中了，她果然想要从政。

“想好去哪个司了吗？“

“神奇动物管理司，我想帮家养小精灵和狼人做点事情。”

“哦，挺好的，莫克里奇人也不错，还有几年就退休了，也许你能接上班。”麦格一边看着预言家日报一边跟赫敏有一搭没一搭地聊着。

”到时候我们搬到伦敦郊区住吧。“赫敏装作无意地提了一句。

”嗯。“麦格把脸埋在报纸后面应了一声。

* * *

圣诞节过完，假期很快就到了。城堡里变得空空荡荡，赫敏是第一次在城堡过冬假，麦格则是过了很多年。

下午两人来到了湖边，假期没有什么人，所以麦格决定带着赫敏在大自然里练习，这样会更有效。

赫敏凝神一会儿之后，一只瘦削的猎豹就出现在了湖边。但是与猎豹帅气的外表相反，它的动作极其笨拙，走一步都歪歪扭扭，很费劲。麦格看得实在好笑，一转身也变成了阿尼玛格斯形态。一只严肃的花斑猫围着猎豹走来走去，给猎豹示范猫科动物走路的方式。这时候不知道从哪儿蹦出来一只姜黄色大猫，是克鲁克山。它走过来发现了这只猎豹，紧张地眦着牙弓着背，

尾巴竖地老高，花斑猫却向他传达了安全的信号，克鲁克山疑惑地走进了一些，发现了熟悉的气息，原来是赫敏。聪明的克鲁克山很快理解了发生的事情，也开始围着笨拙地试图学走路的猎豹打转。

不得不说这一招很管用，在克鲁克山的帮助下，赫敏进展快了很多。一下午的功夫，她已经可以开始走路了。

到了晚餐时，赫敏已经累得脱力。勉强吃完了饭回到麦格办公室沙发上休息。

“米勒娃，晚上我在你这里睡好不好，我们宿舍假期没有人。”女孩儿没有形象地躺在长沙发上仰头看着麦格。

我当然知道你宿舍没人，我是你院长好不好！麦格在心里吐槽。

”可以，不过你小心一点，不要被别人看见。“麦格不能否认内心有一点小期待的，不过她还是觉得，赫敏可能只是想和她多呆一会儿而已。

得到了麦格的许可，赫敏一骨碌从沙发上坐起来，拿出自己的小荷包开始往外掏东西，麦格无语地看着赫敏从巴掌大的小包里掏出一大摞书、一大卷羊皮纸，喂，空间变形咒不是让你干这个用的吧……

占领了麦格的半张书桌之后，赫敏开始专心复习。麦格往窗户边挪了挪给赫敏多腾点位置，本来打算晚上跟赫敏下巫师棋消遣一下，但看现在的情况，只好不情愿地拿起四年级的作业开始批改……

批改作业的时长已经到了麦格忍耐极限，所以她叫家养小精灵送来了一壶热茶和一点黄油饼干，让赫敏也放松一下，不要一直在学习。赫敏揉着肩膀在麦格身边坐下，自然地靠在了麦格肩头，”好累啊，没想到阿尼玛格斯形态的肌肉酸痛会影响正常状态……“赫敏有些撒娇地说。

女孩儿乱蓬蓬的头发扎得脖子有点痒，麦格拿了一块儿饼干塞进赫敏嘴里，”当然了，本质上是一样的，你忘了彼得的脚趾了吗？他人形态的时候被炸断了脚趾头，变成老鼠后也少一根。“

”唔……“赫敏拿起茶杯喝了一口茶。

”要我说，你就是太缺乏锻炼了，你看你身上都没多少肌肉。“前魁地奇球员伸手捏了捏缺乏锻炼的小女巫的腰。

”嗷！！不要！！好痒！“赫敏惊笑着躲开。

麦格好不容易抓住一个欺负赫敏的机会可不肯轻易放过，充分发挥自己长胳膊长腿的优势，两人就在沙发上打闹起来。赫敏体型和力气当然都不占优势，节节败退，最后赫敏决定发大招了，一个熊抱把麦格扑倒在沙发上，跨坐在高个子女巫的腿上，赫敏双手撑着沙发，连呼带喘，麦格的脸色也因为活动了几下的关系变得有些红润。

赫敏的双手向下滑到了麦格的腰间，额头抵上额头，两人之间的温度明显升高，麦格的脸更加红润了。麦格能感觉到自己的大腿上一片火热，而自己的心里有什么东西在逐渐成型。视野所见都是女孩儿随着呼吸起伏的胸膛，因为玩闹的关系衣服有些凌乱，露出了一点内衣，白色的少女内衣。

“米勒娃，我想……”少女口中吐出了灼热的气息，似乎要把麦格灼伤。

“我也想……”麦格决定遵从自己内心的意愿。

“那我们……可以做吗？”

“你知道怎么做吗？”麦格感觉嘴唇非常干燥，伸出舌头舔了一下嘴唇。

“嗯，我看了一些麻瓜的书……”

“噗。”听到看书这两个字麦格有些出戏，这孩子年级轻轻怎么这么像老学究。

“我还剪了指甲！”女孩儿被嘲笑地有些不爽，“再说你可以教我嘛！我学东西很快。”

”好吧，你先洗澡去。然后让我看看你这门课能不能从我这里拿到一个A+。“麦格轻轻捏了一下女孩儿有弹性的屁股，嗯，手感不错，不隔着裤子应该更好。

女孩儿咯咯笑着一路小跑去了卧室，麦格也站起来收拾了一下办公室之后把门锁上走进了卧室，然后把卧室门也上了锁。

说不紧张是不可能的，麦格上次做爱算起来已经五六年前了，很多技巧都生疏了，不知道能否取悦这个年轻姑娘。

等赫敏洗澡的时间麦格也没有闲着，她找出了一个玫瑰精油蜡烛，在床头柜点上，然后把魔法吊灯关掉，她觉得赫敏应该会紧张，昏暗一些的环境有助于放轻松。收拾完卧室，赫敏已经穿着白色带小碎花的睡袍出来了，哦梅林她的小荷包到底装了多少东西。头发还有些滴水，麦格用了一个无声咒一下子把女孩儿的头发弄干了，女孩儿吓了一跳不过立刻反应过来，大笑着看向麦格。

”你先酝酿一下，我去冲一下。“

刚洗完澡的女孩听了这个话又羞涩了起来，坐在床边低低的应了一声。

麦格打开花洒，水有些冷了，浇在火热的身上让自己冷静了许多，情欲逐渐褪掉了一些。真的要做吗？女巫开始纠结……虽然她们都很想，但是她还没有毕业，就这么跟自己的学生搞在一起……可以吗……赫敏说小马尔福跟韦斯莱两兄弟天天都过着荒淫无度的日子，但是她们的关系不同……或许应该再等等……但是现在要出去拒绝她吗……

就在这种纠结中，麦格已经清理完自己，换上了睡袍。深吸一口气，推开了浴室门把手。

赫敏还坐在床边，烛光闪烁中，一脸绯红地看着她。哦不，我没办法就这么拒绝她……看见赫敏，刚刚褪去的情欲又升了起来。努力把刚刚的纠结抛诸脑后，麦格坐在了女孩儿身边，伸手揽住女孩儿，侧头吻在了赫敏的唇角。年轻姑娘可不满足于这种轻柔的碰触，她立刻占领了主动权。抱住麦格的肩膀，赫敏侧过身用力吻住她的爱人，然后，一个大胆的碰触，赫敏伸出了舌尖，麦格心里轻笑，这姑娘！她也配合着微微张开了嘴唇，就这么俩人来了一个法式热吻。最后两人都倒在了床上，眼睛直勾勾地盯着对方的眼睛，过了半晌，她们一起大笑起来。

“亲爱的，我们需要做点什么，不只是接吻。”最后赫敏说道。

“嗯说的好，我的姑娘，比如先脱掉你的衣服？”麦格早已忘却刚刚浴室里纠结的一大串。

“还有你的。”赫敏不满地补充道。

“还有我的。”麦格赞同的点点头。

赫敏撅了噘嘴，开始解睡袍的扣子，手有些微微发抖。虽然在学生宿舍、学生浴室的更衣室这些地方，同性之间经常看到彼此的身体，但是那种感觉和现在完全不同。现在的空气中存在一种张力，让她呼吸急促，心率加快，为自己的裸体感到害羞的一种张力。

赫敏终于在巨大的张力下脱掉了自己的睡袍，只留下一条三角内裤，白净的乳房在烛光下随着动作和呼吸微微颤动，麦格咽了口唾沫。

“为什么只有我脱了！你也要脱嘛！”赫敏不干了，直接俯身上前要帮麦格脱衣服。两人一通挣扎最终都只剩下一条底裤。麦格的身形和赫敏不太一样，毕竟是一直保持运动的习惯，肌肉线条还没有完全流失，在烛光下身体的线条看得更明显，不过毕竟当老师以后运动时间减少，坐办公室时间变长，所以小腹有些肉乎乎的。赫敏则是典型的缺乏运动型少女，而且能看出来她对自己的身体没什么自信。

“下一步我们该做什么了？”赫敏趴在麦格的身上问。

麦格正享受着少女的酥胸在自己的乳房上蹭来蹭去的感觉，懒洋洋地回答道：“听你安排，亲爱的，今晚你是猎豹，我是你的猎物。”

赫敏又蹭了一会儿终于下定了决心，“吻我的耳朵。”

“好的，我的女士。”麦格坐起来把赫敏翻到身下，注意不把全部体重压在女孩儿身上，然后凑上前去，把女孩儿的右边耳垂含进了嘴唇里，然后用牙齿很轻很轻地咬了几下，女孩儿发出了一声短促的尖叫，马上咽了回去。

“你怎么知道自己喜欢这里的？”麦格在女孩儿的耳边用气音说着话，惹得女孩儿一阵吸气。

“我……嗯……有一次，你在我耳边说话……我……我……就发现了……”对耳朵持续的碰触和亲吻让女孩儿难以说出连续的话来。

麦格又换到了另外一边，这一边的反应更要强烈一些。

挣扎着支起身子，赫敏问：”你呢，你喜欢哪里？“

噗嗤一乐，麦格回答：”你需要自己去探索，我可不能直接告诉你正确答案。“

”这不公平！我都告诉你了我的！“

”探索也是学习的一部分，相信我，你会喜欢的。“

赫敏的斗志被激发出来，把麦格压在身下，也开始试图吮吸麦格的耳垂，不过她有些失望，因为年长一些的女巫只是露出了一些舒适的表情，并没有太大的反应。

在赫敏忙活的同时，麦格伸手摩挲着赫敏后背的皮肤，”好滑。“

赫敏顾不上理她，她已经一路从耳垂忙活到了锁骨，好像是这个位置！麦格的肌肉明显绷紧了一些。她格外卖力地抚摸、舔舐面前的锁骨，细小的声音从耳畔传出来，对赫敏是莫大的激励，能够取悦自己的爱人是最大的奖赏。

赫敏正在努力的时候，麦格的手已经悄悄从背上滑进了女孩儿的内裤里，轻轻捏了一把滑嫩的屁股蛋，”嗷！“女孩儿抬起身子嗔怪地看了自己的爱人一眼。

麦格顺势把女孩儿拉到自己身边躺下，把手伸向了女孩儿的胸部，轻轻揉捏起来，手感极好，软嫩又有弹性。”唔……“麦格发现每次她的手掌擦过女孩儿乳房下缘的时候，女孩儿都会发出一些声音。于是她便把整只手掌都放上去，轻柔而快速地摩擦着，女孩儿眼睛都瞪大了。”哇，这真是……我自己都没有发现……米勒娃……你真是……唔……“

”嗯哼，2：1了，你可要加油了。“麦格调皮地说，一边用手掌摩擦着女孩儿的另一边。

”喂，第一个是我送你的，不能算进去！“

最后，探索游戏的比分达成了4：4的时候，她们终于努力脱下了彼此的最后一件衣服，并且互相探索完了身体的每一寸肌肤。两个人躯体都已经足够火热，欲望的炭火劈啪作响。

年长的女巫觉得自己还是要承担一些示范责任，所以她让赫敏坐在床边，自己则跪在地板上，用手引导赫敏分开双腿，不出所料，赫敏已经处于一触即发的状态。

”米勒娃，你要做什么……“赫敏对这个姿势有些惊讶。

“别担心，我保证你会享受的。”麦格正在用皮筋把头发拢起来。

“不我不是说这个，我是说……”赫敏有些语塞。麦格知道她是对一个比自己年长的人跪在自己面前试图给自己口这件事感到惊讶。

“不要想那么多，专心。”麦格不打算再解释，因为她保证一会儿年轻的女巫就没有心思想这些了。

调整好姿势，抱紧女孩儿的大腿，麦格低下了头……

……

使劲浑身解数后，也许是混合了一种悖德的兴奋感，赫敏的高潮来的非常剧烈，绷紧的脚趾迟迟没有放松，身体也从支撑在床边直接躺倒在了床上。麦格站起来，也爬上床，看着赫敏有些涣散的眼睛，“感觉怎么样？我的小豹子？”然后用沾着赫敏气息的唇轻轻亲了赫敏一下。“米勒娃，这真是……真是……太难以形容了。我从没经历过这样的……我自己用手完全做不到这么……我会上瘾的……”女孩儿的眼角渗出一些眼泪，脸色潮红，鼻尖也有一些汗水。麦格放心了，她本来还在担心第一次的体验会不会足够美好，因为她记得自己青春期时候第一次的体验就因为两人都很紧张而且都没有经验搞得非常糟糕。

躺在床上静静地拥抱了一会儿，年轻的姑娘缓过来劲儿了要求麦格也坐在床边，她要原样奉还，麦格觉得这不太可行，所以她们预约了下一次。于是赫敏决定尝试一下用手指，毕竟赫敏记得年长的女巫才是那个“猎物”。赫敏按照书里说的，让麦格躺下，自己坐在旁边，为了降低初学者的难度，麦格贴心地自己把腿分开到了合适的角度。赫敏定了定神，就着昏暗的烛光摸索到了地方，她用中指和无名指轻轻挠了几下，惹得年长的女巫咯咯直笑，赫敏有些紧张地问：“是哪里做的不对吗？”

“只要是你在做，我都很享受。”

“这不是我想听的回答！”赫敏有些恼羞成怒。

“好啦，我来教你。”

麦格伸手抓住赫敏的手，给她做示范，怎么做才可以更加取悦自己。

热，火热的身体包裹着赫敏。

赫敏学的很快，没一会儿就弄得麦格连声求饶，赫敏似乎找到了乐趣，越来越起劲。

“唔，再快一点，我要来了。”麦格喘息着催促。

可怜缺乏锻炼的小女巫，在爱情的鼓舞下超水平发挥，把自己的臂力运用到了极致，小臂已经开始酸痛，不过努力总是有回报的，她的猎物高叫一声表示投降，并且瘫倒在床任人宰割。

”你感觉怎么样，亲爱的？“赫敏趴在麦格旁边期待地问。

”我认为你完全值得一个A++，格兰杰小姐。“麦格故作严肃。

赫敏伸出魔爪去蹂躏麦格的胸口。

”哈哈，赫敏，说真的，我已经很多年没有这么棒的体验了。不过你再揉我的话，可能要再来一次这样的体验才能补偿咯。“


	8. 自由如风

第二天中午起来，赫敏发现在艰苦地练习完阿尼玛格斯之后再来一场床上运动可能不是一个好主意，她现在肌肉酸痛地连抬胳膊都疼！怨念地看着已经坐起来在床边看报纸的人，麦格却露出了一脸”你这是自找的“的表情。不满的发出一些嘟囔声，麦格只好放下报纸，和赫敏快速的交换了一个亲吻，拍拍她的肩膀，”说了你缺乏运动吧，以后每天跟着我变成大猫出去跑几圈就没事了。“

”我们也可以每天做些床上运动……“赫敏小声建议。

”想什么呢！放完假立刻回宿舍去。“可惜她的老师毫不留情。

不过麦格是个面硬心慈的人，嘴上说得严厉，她还是帮赫敏好一通按摩，还问赫敏要不然今天先不练习了，休息一天。一听这话，赫敏的精神又来了，”不行！假期总共也没有几天，一定要抓紧时间！我们下午继续！“语气坚定，神采奕奕。

于是后来的几个下午她们都在湖边继续练习，当然，晚上继续做着没羞没臊的其他运动。假期的最后一天，麦格觉得赫敏已经掌握了要领，克鲁克山也很满意，蹲在旁边，正式认定赫敏为猫科动物的一员了。花斑猫示意猎豹跟着她走，于是一大两小，三只猫科动物一起消失在丛林里了。

与此同时，城堡顶层的一扇窗户边，邓布利多和斯内普站在一起，看着下面。斯内普忍不住说：”阿不思，她们这样真的没问题吗？我对你乱当爱神的行为持保留意见。“”相信我，孩子，她们是绝配。米勒娃可以帮助赫敏成长为她想成为的人，这个年轻人将来会改变巫师界的，你看她还没毕业就已经改变了这么多。而赫敏可以填满米勒娃心中的裂痕，你们都曾受到了太多伤害，我已经是个老头子了，什么都没办法再撼动我，但是你们不一样，那时候你们还都太年轻，不应该经历这些，但是战争不会管你的年龄……“

丛林里，三只猫科动物单纯地享受着奔跑和追逐的快乐，尽管猎豹体型最大，但她毕竟是个新手猫，所以有时候还跟不上另外两只。风从耳边呼啸而过，看着身边努力跟上的猎豹，麦格有点理解为什么赫敏一定想要学会阿尼玛格斯了，可能就是为了这一刻吧。

麦格把她们引到了一处悬崖，停在了悬崖前面，麦格转身恢复了人形，赫敏也跟着恢复了。

”这里是……“

”这里的落日很漂亮，我带你来看看。“麦格真心地介绍道。

”我从来没有到过禁林的这一边……“

”理论上来说，你根本不应该进过禁林，它之所以叫做禁林，是有原因的，原因就是禁止学生进入。“麦格作为一个刚正不阿的教员，忍不住吐槽。

做了个鬼脸，装作没听见这句话，赫敏找了块儿柔软的草地拉着麦格坐下，克鲁克山也趴在她们脚边休息。悬崖的远处是麻瓜的村落和农田，不过由于魔法的保护，麻瓜看不到这里的一切，在他们看来，这里只是一片谁也不会感兴趣的废墟。

两人靠着坐，手交叠在一起，赫敏很喜欢麦格的指甲，又长又圆，很漂亮，跟她细长的手很相称，所以她经常无意识地抚摸麦格的指甲，这点小怪癖让麦格觉得很有趣，她从没想过自己的指甲会有什么吸引力。

”我有些理解了。“赫敏终于放过了麦格的指甲。

”理解什么？“

”理解了你说的，动物的视角，能想通很多问题。“

”那你想通了什么？“

”我们做的很多事情，其实都没那么有意义。意义，只是我们的想象。“

”嗯哼。“麦格不置可否。

”动物不会为过去而悲伤，为未来而担忧，它们全心全意地投入到当下，它们活得比我们专心，我们太不重视眼前的事情和眼前的人了。”赫敏靠在了身边人的怀里，抓住了麦格的手，放在眼前欣赏。

意识到自己的手已经沦为玩具，麦格也不舍得抽回手，远方的太阳已经快到地平线，晚霞映照出好看的红色，赫敏的发梢都被照得呈现半透明的红褐色，整个人显得异常温和，不似她平日里“嚣张”的模样。

两人不再说话，安静地等待落日的一刻。赫敏已经从靠着的姿势改成了躺在麦格的腿上，脸朝着外面。

太阳落下了，天色立刻变暗了许多，离完全变黑也很快了。

“现在穿越禁林不太安全了，你抱紧克鲁克山。”麦格站起来，准备返程。

“可是学校里不能幻影移形！”赫敏的校规记得最熟。

“没事，我可是副校长。”说着麦格抱紧了赫敏，赫敏赶紧抱紧了猫，两人一瞬间消失。

天旋地转以后，两人一猫出现在了城堡门口。

“你利用副校长的安全管理特权！”赫敏不敢置信。

“偶尔滥用一下，你可要保密。”麦格挤了挤眼睛，往城堡里面走。

落日余晖下，年轻的女孩儿笑着跟上了。

* * *

  
从此以后，王子和公主过着幸福快乐的日子……

啊呸！才不是！麦格继续当着副校长，赫敏她们毕业第三年邓布利多留了一封信就消失了，说是去找格林沃德了，但是所有人都知道格林沃德已经死掉了，于是麦格当上了校长。赫敏毕业后顺利地进入了魔法部神奇动物管理司工作，现在已经是副司长，并且被公认是未来魔法部部长最有力的竞争者之一。

从此以后，公主和公主过着没羞没臊的日子！


	9. 一个小番外：暑假的信件

  
最严肃的猫咪：

假期已经过去两周了，你过得怎么样？我记得你说过你住在一个麻瓜街区，一切都还好吗？

我上周和父母去埃及度假了，金字塔很值得一看，狮身人面像有魔法的痕迹，不过可惜的是我们完全按照麻花的路线参观的，虽然我看到了巫师专用门的保密魔法，但是为了不丢下我爸妈我就没有进去看，太遗憾了！你有没有去过埃及？下次我们一起去好不好？信封里装了一张我在埃及拍的照片，是不会动的麻瓜照片！

关于阿尼玛格斯的学习，我已经读完初阶段的教材了，信封里还有一篇读书笔记。但是有些细节我仍然不太明白，比如引导心灵与自然共频的时候如何确定成功与否呢？需要实践的时候你来讲解。

两周没见，我很想你。在埃及的时候也一直在想你。

想念你的，

赫敏

* * *

  
亲爱的格兰杰小姐，

很高兴收到你的来信，我住的地方人不多，我的房子也有一些保密咒，所以周围的邻居不会觉得有什么异常。我上周参加了一次业余魁地奇比赛，赢得很漂亮，真希望观众席里有你。

读书笔记已经阅毕，你对阿尼玛格斯初阶段的理论知识已经理解很透彻，可以进行第二阶段的理论学习了。至于你提到的问题，对于初学者是很正常的，在实践中通过练习你自然会明白，有些知识没办法通过文字传递，你现在只需要理解理论就可以了。

你的埃及之旅很令人羡慕，事实上我几年前曾经造访过埃及这个充满魔法的城市。与你不同，我是通过巫师的旅行系统进行的出游，你错过的金字塔密室的确值得一看，麻瓜认为已经失踪的法老尸体正在那里展出。不过你不用感到遗憾，明年夏天我们可以一起去一次，听说这两年多了一些新的展品。我已经把这个安排写进了明年的日程表。

另外，我想你的心情可以得到回应，我也和你有一样的思念，愿早日见到你！

忠诚的，

米勒娃·麦格

另：你的照片很美，我装在相框里放在床头柜了。

另2: 信封里附了一张我击球的照片，是活动的魔法照片，我希望你能看到我击球的瞬间。

* * *

我的女王，

附件是第二阶段的读书笔记，我的疑惑更多了，虽然理论上讲的很清楚，但我完全没办法明白这种变形和普通的生命体变形术之间的区别在哪里。我知道步骤上并不一样，但是调用的魔法是类似的，心灵的部分到底如何解决的呢？

我收到你的照片了。我忍不住亲吻了你的照片，因为你真的太美了，你击球的时候就是全场的女王。

我最近在尝试着学习烹饪，你在这方面有什么经验吗？我妈妈教了我很多，但是仍然做不出学校里家养小精灵们的口味，是因为一些特殊的魔法吗？如果可以的话，请给我推荐一些巫师烹饪书籍吧！我下周去对角巷采购的时候可以顺便买。

你最忠诚的，

骑士赫敏

另：我已经迫不及待地想要下一次埃及之旅了。

* * *

  
  
我亲爱的的万事通小姐，

感谢你对我照片的赞赏，我很荣幸。

下周我也计划去对角巷采购，我们可以在那里见一次面，届时我会当面跟你解释关于阿尼玛格斯理论部分的一些问题。

以及，我可以给你带一些烹饪书籍，我的母亲曾经精于此道，她留给我了很多这方面的书籍杂志。至于我本人，并不是很擅长烹饪，因为长期受到家养小精灵的照料，所以我并没有多少机会实践。

我想下周四上午10:00是个恰当的时间，你觉得呢？我们在丽痕书店门口见。

你的追随者，

米勒娃

* * *

  
我的最爱，

时间上完全没有问题！

我已经迫不及待想要与你见面了，梅林知道我有多激动。虽然只有三个礼拜没有见面，但是我觉得像过了三年一样！

等不及的，

赫敏

* * *

我最亲爱的教授，

距离我们上次在对角巷见面已经两周了，而我的手心还残留着你的温度，我的怀里还有你的气息。我觉得百无聊赖，只有想你。

附件是剩下的读书笔记，我已经全都读完了，现在只剩下专心想你。

我想吻你的唇，我想吻你的脸，我想抚摸你的发丝，我想把你紧紧拥入怀中。

我想你，就只有想你，想你想得发狂。

又在担心你是否不爱我，光是这个想法就让我难过。

你疯狂的求爱者，

赫敏

* * *

  
疯狂者，

你不必为我疯狂，因我的心本就属于你。这一点毋庸置疑，请你务必不要担心。我的思念并没有比你少上一分，作为一名教员，我从未像此刻一样期盼着工作。

事实上，这几周以来，你时常出现在我的梦境中，让我清晨醒来时倍感空虚。我多希望睁眼醒来能看到真实的你出现在我的身边。

你的担心正是我的担心，年轻人的爱，疯狂而短促，所以我常常担心自己对你是否仍有足够的吸引力。我做好了你随时抛弃我而转向同龄人的准备，虽然每每想到这一点就会痛彻心扉，但是我一直认为这是我的宿命。

你对我产生仰慕尚可理解，我对你的爱完全是个错误，我却一错再错。

爱你的，

错误者

* * *

  
我最爱的人，

看到你这样说，我感到很痛苦。我不认为爱是有分别的，我爱你，并且希望得到你的回应，这是一件快乐的事情。你却因为我的爱和你的爱而痛苦。这不是一份有污点的爱，爱没有污点。

我也断不会“抛弃你去找同龄人”，假如有一天我们之间的爱消散了，那也绝不是因为什么年龄的问题。我现在无法自证我的爱疯狂而持久，只有时间能证明一切，我的爱人！

爱你的，

赫敏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 番外其实和正文一起写好的，但是不太满意就一直没有发。这些日子得空了想修改一下，但是写这篇文的状态已经找不回来，所以就也没有修改。


End file.
